WHAT
by RockIll
Summary: Harry and Cho meet up together over the summer before Sixth year.Harry starts training over the summer He developes a new personality&looks.Harry stands up to Voldemort. Ron is stupid.It's HarryCho,a DmGw little HrR but later on it's HrOc.Post OotP Reload
1. Flashback

WHAT The Flash-back 

The beginning of Harry's sixth year was no fun in more than one way. He wasn't responding in his classes. Teachers tried to go easy on him, but that made the situation worse. So they took a different approach, they went hard on him. His friends found him spending lesser and lesser time around people and more time in the library. Those who didn't even know Harry were figuring the same thing. Dumbledore was beginning to worry, even if Harry's marks were improving tremendously, he was withdrawing from the world.

Well, at least that is what they thought. Harry was in fact spending time in the library, but that was not what was making his grades go up. Harry had received an unofficial tutor, Cho Chang and some summer tutoring from himself and others. People never saw them together because either they were in the Room of Requirements or sometimes one or both were under Harry's invisibility cloaks. (AN: It's plural) No one expected to see them together so it didn't matter. From the 'tutoring' Harry was exceeding greatly in his grades and Cho was getting private lessons in DADA, and snogging.

One great thing about them being together is that everyone was expecting him to grieve over his godfather's death and Cho over Cedric's. Though they were still grieving they were grieving together. They had gotten together over the summer. He and Cho were spending some time in Leaky Cauldron, everyone knew Harry was there though no one knew about Cho. Both he and Cho went spending some time exploring Diagon Alley after they met. They even rode the train to school together.

Flash Back

Harry was walking back from his daily shopping as he called it. He didn't like being crammed in a room, so he decided to explore. Plus he liked to sunshine. It was getting late and his bags were getting heavy. He was heading back to Leaky Cauldron when he heard someone calling his name, causing some of the witches nearby to turn around.

"HARRY." He recognized that voice. Whoever it was had a very familiar voice. He turned around to a beautiful ebony haired girl, he realized who she was.

"Cho, what are you doing here?" He said without stuttering or his voice breaking. Harry had gotten over his stammering stage. He was over her, he realized that she was just an average, though sometimes over-emotional, girl and was going out with Michael Corner.

"I'm staying at the Leaky Cauldron, actually, for a couple of weeks now, my house is being remodeled." She said not looking him in the eye; hers were looking over Harry tightly clothed body.

Harry was use to seeing girls looking at him this way over the summer, but those were muggles. At the Dursleys, for the first time in his life, Harry was treated like Dudley. As Harry saw it, the Dursleys were going to use him to defend the house in case they were attacked. Surprisingly, Dudley and Uncle Vernon started training Harry in wrestling, boxing and weight lifting.

They even put him in sword craft and fighting classes along with martial arts classes. He knew they enjoyed it when he made a mistake and got hurt, but they told him to take the pain. In the mist of doing that Harry started using Occlumency to stop the pain. Harry also had a growth spurt during the time of training. So while being 5/8 and a half, he was built with muscles, so naturally he attracted attention.

Harry bought muggle clothes with his Aunt before his training. So now they stuck to him like a second layer of skin. Harry was sure his body showed through the clothes but paid no mind. Still, he made sure he kept his robes on. He didn't want to be in the Witch Weekly again. He could imagine it now '_The Boy-Who-Is-Hot_'. Harry laughed inside at the thought of it. He had to get some new clothes.

Dumbledore and the Order thought it was best that Harry stayed at Leaky Cauldron since Kreacher left, and Voldemort stopped the attacks on the muggles. They, along with Harry, believed that Kreacher was with Voldemort now, or more likely, the Malfoys. By now he must have told Voldemort about Harry's mother's blood magic and the other thing that have to do with the order. But, they were all happy that he removed the painting of Mrs. Black.

The Order believed that it was not safe for Harry to stay at the Dursleys. Harry didn't believe the Leaky Cauldron was any better, but they believed that if they sent him to the Leaky Cauldron and kept an eye on him he should be fine. Besides, they believed that if they sent Harry to the Leaky Cauldron, and increased the security around the Dursleys as a distraction. Voldemort might attack the wrong place.

For some reason, Harry disliked putting the Dursleys in the middle of the gunfire but what must be done, must be done.

Harry continued his training while he was at the Leaky Cauldron, while buying books and other stuff to keep himself busy. He didn't receive his O.W.L results yet so he didn't know what books to buy. He bought all the schoolbooks, for every class even the ones he didn't take. They kept him busy; he started buying books for his seventh year, and above, as well.

Since, he received the money from Sirius' will, his vault money tripled almost twenty times. He even bought himself a second firebolt and invisibility cloak.

He was sure that the Ministry Degrees from last year were rebuked. But he wasn't sure if Umbridge put some sort of spell on the broom. He sent the thought to Dumbledore, who sadly, had the broom stripped once more.

Harry was surprised that he had been at Leaky Cauldron for two weeks and had not seen her at all. Probably because I'm never in Leaky Cauldron, damned shopping.

"Really, I'm staying at Leaky Cauldron too." He said as she stopped looking him up and down. Harry started to look her over causing her to blush. Harry realized that when he studies something he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow. This is fun, Harry said as she suffered under his gaze. Harry looked her in the eye and accidentally started probing her thoughts.

/Oh _my god_ he is looking me up and down/

/I want him now/

/How could I say that I still want Cedric don't I/

/No I said I have gotten over him/

/Oh man I think I should leave/

/But I don't want to scare him away/

/Look he's looking at me with those beautiful green orbs I want to wake up to them/

/I want to wake up in his arms/

/I want to… Oh god how can I think about sex now I really have to go/

"Nice to see you again Cho, see you around." She held out her hand to shake, but instead got it kissed. Her eyes were the size of plates and she blushed furiously.

"A-alright s-see y-you later." She said before turning away. Oh my, how the tables have turned, Harry thought to himself before leaving.

The next time he and Cho met were at the steps of Gringotts. They greeted each other the same as last time. Harry treated her to an ice cream sundae. Harry was actual enjoying himself. Plus the place they were at was almost empty, except for a person or two. They started talking about everything from the Minister of Magic, pompous idiot, to the Weasleys. Somehow, meaning he was stupid enough to say something, they brought up last year.

"I'm sorry Cho for last year." Harry said and as she was going to say something Harry stopped her.

"Don't, Cho I was insensitive for your feeling about Cedric. I thought that I was more saddened by his death. Yet I did not think about how you felt about it. I hope you could forgive me." Harry pleaded while looking in her eyes.

/Oh damn he's looking at me again/

/I'm so glad I broke up with Michael I hope Harry isn't dating anyone/

"I forgive you for being a boy, Harry. Not t-to change the subject or anything but-she coughed audibly- Are you seeing anyone." She finished by shoveling the last of her sundae in her mouth.

"No, but I have my eye on one girl." Sadness rang through out her face. She looked as though she had just seen someone die, then a little hope flickered in her eyes.

"W-who is t-that girl?" She said a little louder than she probably wanted to.

"You." He said honestly. Her eyes flew wide. She fainted quickly. Harry caught her and laid her down on the floor. Surprisingly, the floor in the ice cream place was carpeted.

"Potter can you even wait till she accepts you to kill her." Harry spun around to find ten people in black robes surrounding them.

"Oh dear me, I see where the young bastard of yours learns his manners." Harry snarled.

Malfoy growled before whipping out his wand and throwing the killing curse at him. They all stared at Harry expecting to see him die, but, instead they saw what shocked them, he started to glow. Harry started glowing a bright red, and a song played out of now where, and sword appeared in his hands. The glowing stopped, leaving a scary, not scared or dead, Harry Potter.

"YOU DARE TO CURSE THE HEIR OF GRYFFINDOR." He thundered pinning Malfoy against the wall by the blade of his sword. All of the other Death Eaters had their wands trained on him. Malfoy looked behind Harry and nodded.

"You don't have the guts to kill me." Malfoy said smiling. Harry pressed the blade farther into Malfoy's throat. Blood started to draw from where the blade touched the skin when a recognizable voice from behind made Harry jump.

"What do we have here, Potter's whore." Bellatrix Lestrange said. In one swish and thrust, the sword went through Malfoy's stomach. Lestrange pointed her wand at Cho and any one could have guessed what she was going to say. Harry waved his sword.

"CRUCIO." The spell hit the place where Cho used to be held. As Bellatrix said the incantation Harry summoned Cho with his sword.

Harry learned that he was the Heir of Gryffindor due to two men coming to him in his dreams and tutoring him how the call upon it and how to wield it. One of the men was Godric Gryffindor himself. Harry learned many others things in his sleep. He could even call upon the sword of Slytherin. He learned that too many transformations, like the ones Voldemort had, can disintegrate ones heir ship, so he was the surrogate heir to Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin, the other man, even, though reluctant, gave Harry lessons.

Harry propped Cho up against the wall and charged at the unsuspecting death eaters. Lestrange was first who had to face the sword. She threw many vicious curses at Harry, even the one that man at Hermione in the DoM. But Harry stayed focused he was not intending to kill any of them but to make them suffer. When the last person to face the sword dropped Harry wiped all memories of Cho from their minds with Malfoy's wand. (AN: I remember in Harry's second year Malfoy's wand was in his cane but in the fifth year it said Malfoy's wand deflected the spell from Lestrange's wand)

Harry picked Cho up from the wall and they left the ice cream parlor to find Diagon Alley strangely empty and dark. Harry didn't get a bad feeling so they went back to Leaky Cauldron. Everyday after that she went to Harry's room to talk, but usually they ended up snogging. Harry even got the chance of meeting her parents. They liked him, surprisingly. They 'all' decided to take the muggle way to Kings Cross Station together.

Harry and Cho went through Platform 9 and Three-Quarters together. Harry was so preoccupied in getting on the train that he almost ran headfirst into the Weasleys.

"Hi Weasleys," Harry said to get their attention away from Cho, who had just crashed into him. Ron looked like he could faint. Mr. Weasley looked like he had found a truck full of free muggle items. Fred and George followed Ron but they weren't looking at Harry. Harry saw neither Charley or Bill, probably on business for the Order.

Everyone looked Harry up and down. Hermione, Ginny, and surprisingly Mrs. Weasley blushed when they looked at Harry. Harry turned to Cho, she whispered in his ear that she would find them a cart and that he should look for her in thirty minutes.

"What happened to you, you look, "Harry heard her gulp like Cho use to", good." Hermione said. Ron looked a little taken back by the comment, but, nevertheless, kept up with the fish look.

"Well you did not expect me to sit at home and lounge did you." Harry said whilst wandlessly shrinking his trunk, causing even more fish expressions.

"How did you do that? We are not suppose to do magic outside of school." Hermione said adopting her infamous you-did-something-wrong look and know-it-all voice back. Just as Harry was about to answer the whistle on the train went off. Thank goodness.

"Got to go you guys, see you all later." Harry said as he walked onto the train leaving a group of shocked people.

"That was interesting, now all of you in the train you don't want to be late." Mrs. Weasley said shoving her two children and Hermione on the train.

"Alright mom we're going, oh and if we get a picture of Harry naked we'll send it to you."

"Ginny…" she said slowly "make sure you two get a copy of it first." She said laughing at the shocked looks her children and husband gave her.

"MOM." She stopped laughing.

"Oh hush up. Bye and have a good year at Hogwarts." She said hugging the three.

They hopped aboard looking for a compartment and Harry. When they found an almost empty compartment they asked Luna and Neville if they could sit their things there. After putting their entire luggage on the racks they went in search for Harry.

They came across a little group standing outside a compartment. Everyone was whispering to the others. Most of the people there were girls. Though there were few boys. Letting their curiosity get the best of them, they went through the crowd. But they could not get passed the crowds. Eventually, Hermione and Ron used their prefect status to get through the crowd. When they got to the compartment Ginny and Hermione let out little squeaks.

Harry was in there, lying sideways across the seats with his head buried in a book and a quill in his mouth. Taking it out every now and then to write something on a piece of parchment not caring about the outside world. His hair was thrown across his face. Ginny and Hermione stepped into a smell of vanilla and a masculine scent when they went into the compartment. They called his name until he came out of his trance.

"Hey guys what's going on out there." Harry said putting his book away in his open trunk and reviewing his parchment.

"Oh nothing they're just studying." Hermione said nervously.

"Studying what?"

"You." Ron said to save the others the embarrassment. He had a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Oh." Was all Harry said before summoning a new book wandlessly from his trunk.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked wide-eyed. The jealousy was coming on full blast.

"I have my secrets." Was all Harry said before opening the book to dive into it. Silence went through the compartment as Harry started reading. Hermione and Ron shared a noticeable confused look before staring back at Harry.

"You didn't seem shocked when Ron said they were studying you." Ginny said confidently.

"Well I got the same reaction from the muggles so it doesn't bother me." Harry noticed the door slide open to reveal an angry Malfoy and his servants. The crowds outside that had receded in numbers were getting them back rapidly.

"Hello _Potter_." Malfoy said almost dripping with anger. Ron was starting to get up before Ginny held him back shaking her head.

"Hello Malfoy, how is your father?" Harry said calmly and turning his head a notch to look at the wands that were all pointed at him before putting his parchment away.

"Potter I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my father. Reducio." Everyone looked to see Harry raised his wand and the curse stopped in midair.

"Malfoy if I can take on most of Voldemort's, "Everyone but Hermione flinched at the name", inner circle wandless what made you think you can take me on with a wand at that."

Everyone inside and outside the cart expected to see Harry curse Malfoy, but they were shocked by what he did do. He put his wand away. Harry stood up walked over to them and punched Crabbe in the nose hard breaking it instantly. Then he very calmly kicked Goyle in the throat making him choke till he passed out. Leaving a shocked and paled Malfoy. Harry grabbed Malfoy by the front of his collar till he was more than a foot off the ground and was still lifting him up.

"Malfoy I'll warn you one time and one time only, never, ever threaten me. Your father did and he ended up in St. Mungos, and if I'm correct, soon to be in Azkaban along with the rest of his crew." Harry dropped Malfoy on his face and waved a hand causing them to fly out of the compartment. Harry calmly walked back to his seat and began reading his book as if nothing happened.

"Harry where did you learn to do all of that?" This time it was a shocked Hermione.

"I have my secrets." Harry said simply again.

"You're not going to tell us, we are your friends." Ron said with his temper rising.

"Calm yourself Ron. Just because you're my friend doesn't mean I have to tell you anything. Just like you and Hermione didn't tell me about you two getting together." Pure silence rang in the compartment.

"Oh, please, tell me you two have gotten together, I can't take another year of your stupid not to mention immature mind games." Harry said still absorbed in his book. He put it away after looking at his watch. Harry could tell that they were still blushing like mad without even having to look at them.

"I'll see you guys later." Harry said before summoning his things again without a wand. He walked out of the compartment without a second glance. When he got out of the compartment he made sure he put on his invisibility cloak. He even shrunk his trunk. It was a feeling that Harry couldn't let go unattended to. He heard the compartment door open and heard voices.

As soon as he got the cloak on Ron, Ginny, and Hermione came out looking sad and puzzled.

"Where could he have gone so fast? He had his trunk with him!" Ginny said looking directly through the, luckily invisible, Harry, who flattened himself quickly up against the wall. Harry was about to turn and walk away when the feeling told him to stay. Well it was right once before lets go for two.

"Come on he could not have gotten far." Ron said starting to walk towards the hall opposite to the invisible Harry.

"Maybe we should write to Dumbledore like he asked us to."

"Asked you to? What are you talking about Hermione?" Ginny asked while Harry sat with his back against the wall and listened.

"Dumbledore asked me and Ron to write to him if Harry does anything out of order, and try to stop him. We failed last year, so he is making us tell him even the smallest of things."

"Is that why he made you two prefects to make it easier to commute with him?" It was weird, it was almost as if Harry was putting his questions in Ginny's head. Maybe it's that empathy thing he read about.

"Sort of." Hermione said shamefully. Ron shook his head in the same fashion.

Harry couldn't take anymore he quietly made his way down the train looking for Cho. He found her seated by herself in a compartment. He opened the door and put a locking charm on it once he sat. He stayed under his cloak. He sat down and told her what he heard in the hall. Through out the whole ride he remained under the cloak. Many people tried to get into the compartment but the charm remained.

When the train stopped at the station, Harry reappeared from under the cloak and gave it to Cho. He told her to meet him in moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She kept asking why but all he did was tell her to meet him there. Once everyone was in a carriage, Harry use what he learned over the summer to transport himself to the castle. He used his deep mediation to let him glide invisibly up to the castle. He shrunk his trunk and put it in his back pocket.

Harry reached the castle just as the first carriages were arriving. He walked into the castle with the others. For the first time Hogwarts felt more like a prison instead of a home. Maybe it was the Slytherin in him. He was one of the firsts to sit down. He started concentrating on not eating, though he didn't eat anything on the train. Two people sat across from Harry staring holes into his head. He didn't have to look up to know who they were.

Harry went into another one of his trance like meditations where he was completely oblivious to everything and one around him. The only think that caught his attention was the fact that the plates he had been staring at suddenly filled up with food. Harry piled some turkey, mashed potatoes, and peas on his plate.

Harry had talked to Mr. Chang, Cho's dad, and he told Harry that the reason under aged wizards get caught when they do magic is because Dumbledore has the house elves put a spell on the food to alert the Ministry if and when they did magic, outside of school. He told Harry that he gives Cho a potion to drink, though she won't need it this year, to stop any kind of magic from entering her body. To keep himself from falling under the spell Harry wandlessly banished any food as soon as it got into his mouth.

Harry noticed there was someone from the teachers' table that was watching him also. He turned to face Dumbledore and gave the most hateful smile he could make. Then he felt it someone was trying to sneak into Harry's mind. He had a hunch who it might be. So he used his Occulmency skills to turn all the hatred in his mind into hatred of Dumbledore, very advanced Occulmency. He used the hatred to block access to his mind instead of his Occulmency shields, even more advanced Occulmency. He turned his head to the table again this time he let hatred play across his face.

Dumbledore turned and whispered something to Snape. Then Harry felt two forces trying to force their way into his mind. Harry gathered any bad thought or feelings he had in his head and turned it into hatred to Dumbledore (Do I really have to say how advanced it was). He enforced his hatred shield with them and redoubled his effort. The two forces left as quickly as they came. He turn to see Snape and Dumbledore looking at each other shocked. Dumbledore turned gravely to look at Harry when he did, Harry used all his hatred to make his eyes turn red. Dumbledore looked shocked, Harry smiled nastily and rolled his eyes.

After dinner was over and Dumb-as-a-door was finished with his speech, people were getting up from the feast, full and sleepy. Everyone except Harry and Cho, but they didn't show it. Harry was about to get up when a hand touched his shoulder filling him with happiness. Harry backfired the happiness with hatred. He turned his head to face the old man, and said something that shocked everyone that heard it.

"Get your hand off me." Everyone who heard him say that heard gasp. Dumbledore took his hand back quickly.

"Harry can I see you in my office." He said sternly.

"Of course." Harry said getting up. When he was about to leave the table he had the feeling of someone trying to access his mind again.

"On second thought maybe I should go Professor, I don't appreciate you using your Legimancy on me." Harry said leaving the hall and a very shocked headmaster.

Once Harry was out of the hall he let his meditation carry him to Moaning Myrtle. He saw Peeves watching his every more till he got to Myrtle's bathroom. Then Peeves went back to the Great Hall.

"Where did he go Peeves?" The headmaster seriously.

"Your headship, I saw him gliding faster than a ghost he was."

"What do you mean gliding?"

"I mean, your headship, that his feet were not moving, and Potty was floating at top speed. Just hope your headship that he doesn't let that monster back out."

"What monster, back out of where?" Anyone in the room could tell the headmaster's patience was wearing thin.

"Can't say sir ghost honor." Peeves said his voice starting to cackle.

"Who are you honor bound by?" That wasn't as much as a command as it was a question.

"Myrtle your headship." Something clicked in the Headmaster's head.

"Peeves this wouldn't have to do with the Chamber of Secrets would it?" Someone behind the headmaster gasped.

"Is that your final question?" The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes left long before but now he looked quite murderous.

"Yes."

"Ok then Yes." With that he blew a raspberry at the teachers and flew from the Hall.

"Teachers please follow me and you two too." He said pointing at Ron and Hermione. He was about to leave when someone spoke.

"How are we going to get to him headmaster only He-who-must-not-be-named and Potter can open the Chamber." Professor Flitwick said stating the obvious.

"I guess we're going to have to wait till tomorrow morning. I want everyone to try different approach to get information out of him. You two try to get the information out of him tonight." He said before leaving the Hall.

Ron and Hermione stayed up till 2:23 when the portrait opened to a tired looking Harry. His clothes were a little ripped. Hermione looked over him closely she saw something on his neck.

"Harry where were you, what's with your neck?" Harry looked thunderstruck, and then his face went expressionless.

"Oh I've been around. Anyway, see you guys tomorrow." Harry flew up the stairs faster than any person could have.

Harry spent the rest of the month away from everyone and everything. The only people he spoke more than three words to were the teachers, and then it was only to answer a question, and of course Cho. Since no one knew about Cho they all believed Harry was possibly grieving. Harry was spending a lot of time in the library and away from the Gryffindor common room.

End Flash Back

**New and approved What: Flashback**

**Beta: Trecklar-Pol**

R&R 


	2. Attack on Hogsmead

Attack on Hogsmead 

Hogsmeade weekend was coming up. Harry was still debating on whether he should take Cho and risk being found out, or risk making her sad. He could go to Hogsmeade by himself and buy stuff for her. Harry was so absorbed in his thinking he didn't hear almost six teachers call his name. Then Professor Snape threw a curse at Harry; Harry went on the defense and pulled out his sword before the spell hit. Harry knocked the curse out of the way and charged at Snape. Before he realized what he was doing he had Snape pinned to the wall by his sword.

"Sorry Professors, did you need something." He still had Snape pinned to the wall. The students who were watching were torn between laughing and being shocked.

"Air, maybe." Harry said as he released Snape from the sword's blade.

"100 points from Gryffindor for assaulting a teacher." Snape sneered happily. But still rubbing his throat.

"I would not have assaulted you if you were smart enough not to throw a spell at me while my back is turned, though I guess they teach you that in the Dark Lord's camp." Harry said politely.

"Detention Potter, and how about taking away your Hogsmeade trips." The sneer went away turning into a glare.

"Really, is that all you can do. I wasn't planning on going to Hogsmeade." Harry said calmly.

"You know what Potter, how about I take all of your punishments away and give 200 points to Gryffindor if you have a duel with me and win." Everyone was shocked.

"How can I not except. Let the rules be anything but the killing curse is allowed. No I take that back everything is allowed." He said ignoring the sounds in the crowd.

"Of course, the Quidditch pitch would be a great dueling arena, don't you think."

"After the you."

The walked out of the school and towards the pitch. There were students already there, most of them Slytherins and Gryffindors. They both took their places at least ten feet apart. Everyone was shocked to see Harry didn't have a wand or anything out to defend himself. Snape threw the first curse, a backbreaking curse.

Harry held up his hand and out came what looked like a ball of fire. Harry stopped the curse Snape sent with his left hand and threw the fireball at Snape with his right. Snape tried to stop it with every curse he could think of. Then it hit Snape hard and he fell to the ground shaking. He screamed ear-splitting screams. His screams were loud enough to hear in London. The teachers in the crowd rushed over to Snape and tried to help him.

Harry picked up his bag, which he sat down while dueling, and walked off the pitch without administering the counter to Snape. Harry walked back to the castle, going to the Room of Requirements. Harry stayed there through lunch; he had the room prepare him something to eat. He sat there thinking of how he was going to get Diagon Alley or out of the school for that fact. Hogsmeade would have nothing good enough for Cho.

Everyone was going to want to talk to him about the Snape 'accident', so he might not get out without being seen. If he does get out he would have to either apparate off the grounds. He was sure Dumbledore put some kind of anti-apparation spell or a spell to alert him if someone apparated out if Hogsmeade or deep inside the forbidden forest grounds. But he was going to have to; he did not want to make Cho sad. Tomorrow he was going to go no matter what. That way he could give Cho the present as a sorry for not going to the village with her.

Friday came, he had not seen Cho since their last visit to the room. He was happy she gave him his space. It took Harry all night but he had finally found his plan. He wondered if the thestrals could sense anti-apparation wards. If they could, he was going to have one of them fly him outside of the wards, then he was going to leave the thestral and apparate. Simple since not that many people can see them, but just to be sure Harry was going to place a dis-illusion charm on the thestral and himself.

Harry got his money pouch and left the room. Once he arrived outside he realized some one was following him. He tried to sense their magical signature, but whoever it was, hid it. They hid it exceptionally well. The person was either Professor Dumbledore or Voldemort. They are the only two people able to hide their magical signatures so well. Voldemort would have already tried to kill Harry, so it was Dumbledore. With a small crack Harry wandlessly put an invisibility charm on himself. He turned to see a puzzled Dumbledore rubbing his beard. Dumbledore turned around and walked back into the castle.

"That was close." Harry said, walking into the forest.

Harry learned that in transfiguration, if you try to turn an object into animal without doing the proper wand movement you could cause to animal to come out without things like skin and bones or legs. If he was lucky the beast will come without skin since thestrals are drawn by the smell of blood and flesh. Harry tried on a stone seven times before it came out as a skinless wildebeest. Harry threw a silencing charm and a freezing curse at the wildebeest. Minutes flew by before the first thestral came up. Harry waited a few moments before mounting it.

"Um, outside of Hogwarts Anti-apparation wards." Harry said unsure. Then for some reason he thought about how beautiful Cho was.

The creature looked to be thinking it over. Harry was about to jump off when the beast opened its wings. Harry quickly put the disillusion charm on the thestral. They rose above the trees, and started off toward Hogsmeade. Harry went into another one of his trances. Without knowing so Harry landed in a part of Hogsmeade he had never seen before. He took the charms off himself. It looked like a village with all the houses and such but it was a beautifully modeled village. It looked like a park with beautiful white houses. They had water fountains that flowed with golden water. Harry read the nearest sign: Sunbrick Village. He was going to bring Cho here one of these days.

Harry tied the thestral to a nearby tree. The thestral put up a struggle but gave in. Harry took another look at the village before apparating into the Leaky Cauldron. Without looking anyone in eye he went to the entrance to Diagon Alley. By now Harry had remembered how to open it. When Harry stepped through nothing seemed out of the ordinary so he went to the animal shop.

"Hello, Ah Mr. Potter back I see, a little late to be buying things for school." She said with a little laugh.

"Yes, I was wondering if you had any kind of phoenixes." The smile on her face dimmed but didn't go away.

"Of course Mr. Potter but one would cost a pretty Knut."

"About how many, in galleons that is." Harry said heading for the pouch.

"3000 galleons plus accessories, for one, but since your you I'll give you the accessories free."

"That's all right, I ask what are the accessories and how much will everything cost." She went below the counter for a second then came back up with a book.

"Before I tell you Mr. Potter I must let you know that I don't give phoenixes out to anyone. This book will tell me if you're a good master. Place your hand on the page and say your name." Harry did so and the room filled with the phoenix song he heard Fawkes sing but some how this one was different.

"Come with me Mr. Potter." She locked the door and led Harry through the door on her side of the counter. When Harry got back their the room was filled with baby creatures and eggs. Harry was mesmerized with the creatures he should buy more of them.

"Maybe I should get more than one animal."

"Mr. Potter I want you to lift your hand and call out to the creature or creatures of your choosing. It's like summoning but let it or them, summon you."

Harry closed his eyes and let his meditation take over. He called out to everything in the room. He heard small responds so he tried harder. The creatures called to him louder but for some reason it wasn't enough. Something inside Harry was telling him to try harder and try his hardest. Harry felt it something deep inside him, something that has been hiding itself make its presence known. He felt six presence's overpower his mind. Harry opened his eyes to see six of the creatures glowing red. He turned to the shopkeeper to see her looking shocked.

"Well, you do have very extraordinary powers and talents, don't let them go to waste." She said looking Harry over.

"Excuse me, what do you mean?" He said looking at the six still glowing animals.

"You're an Animus."

"Don't you mean animagus?" He said turning to her now.

"No, animagi is when you can turn yourself into an animal. Animus is when you can talk to animals. There are not many of us left." She said going around the shop picking up the little creatures.

"You're one too then." Harry said looking at the griffin she was carrying to the basket where the others were.

"Yes, when I saw your face, the power coming from you, and the creatures, I was sure and put it together. Then, I heard them respond to something you were doing, your response was all the answers I needed. I believe your going to pay for all of these correct." He nodded and she picked up the basket and brought it back to the counter, with Harry following.

"Anything I need to do?" He said as she got out the papers for him to sign and lease over the money.

"Come back tomorrow for the everything." She said with a smile.

With that Harry exited the store. He looked at his watch and found it was all most dinnertime. Harry paid for a night room at the Leaky Cauldron and told Tom not to tell anyone that he came there. Once again he conjured his own food. He learned that to conjured food you have to know how to cook it, so you can prepare it in your head and then conjure it. After eating Harry cleaned up and went to sleep, expecting to have a dreamless sleep.

This time Harry fell asleep he was in a room where everyone was bowing down to a man in flowing black robes. The man was waiting for news Harry could tell. Harry was leaning against the wall behind him. Harry realized that he wasn't seeing through Voldemort's eyes. He must have somehow used the link to locate Voldemort. But his subconscious didn't want to be found so it must have sent him there in another dream. A woman came into the room, kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes and kneeled with the others.

"What news do you have Moon?" Voldemort hissed.

"Master I was filling in for Malfoy at the Leaky Cauldron. When I saw Potter come in with a bag. Then he vanished, it wasn't apparation because I didn't hear a crack or pop."

"Good Moon, Parkinson what did young Malfoy tell you?"

"He said that there was a Hogsmeade trip today and that Potter was suppose to be going with his friends, the mudblood and the two Weasley's."

"Good. Today there is going to be an attack on Hogsmeade we must attack early around 1."

Harry woke up covered in sweat from head to toe. That was too real to be a dream. What was that about Harry leaving hadn't left Leaky Cauldron, yet. That must have been a vision, Harry has not received his animals yet. There was going to be an attack on the Hogsmeade today I have to be there. Harry looked at the clock on the wall, everyone would be breakfast. People usually go to Hogsmeade around 10:00 so I will go around 12:00.

He left the Leaky Cauldron and collected the already shrunken accessories and basket with the animals. Harry put the basket in a heated bag to keep the little ones warm. He put the accessories in a bag and went back to Leaky Cauldron. When he and the thestral got back to school Harry, snuck back into the castle.

He went to the kitchens, soon as he opened the portrait something flew at his knees and locked them together.

"Harry Potter, sir, Dobby is happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you to Dobby. Come with me Dobby."

Harry took Dobby to the Chamber of Secrets entrance and took him into the chamber.

"Dobby these are my friends. I have not thought of names for them. I ask if you can turn this place into a replica of the Gryffindor Common room. Instead of Dormitories put doors to access one bedroom each. You think you can do it Dobby."

"Dobby, is so happy that Harry Potter has asked him to do such a big project. But Dobby has one problem, sir, how can Dobby get back and forth?" Harry put his finger to Dobby's head. Harry spoke in Parseltongue.

"I put the pronunciation in your head so don't worry about going back and forth. You can bring others with you but make sure you can trust them, and bring them to me first."

Dobby nodded, Harry took his leave from the chambers. When he got to Hogsmeade, he took his place in The Three Broomsticks by himself. Harry was reading the book that the lady gave him about Animus. He saw Neville running into The Three Broomsticks with Ron and Hermione.

"Harry Death Eaters coming from the shrieking shack." Harry grabbed his throat to make his voice loud as thunder. He ran from the bar.

"DEATH EATERS ATTACKING HOGSMEADE EVERYONE BACK TO THE CASTLE. _NOW_." Harry took the spell off his throat. He watched people start running towards the castle.

"I want you all to go alert the teachers." They began protesting.

"Either you go or you all will feel my wrath."

They looked at each other and started to run towards the castle. Harry summoned his sword. The Death Eaters were throwing curses at him. Harry swung at everything that moved. Harry was moving at top speed throwing curses and swinging at the same time. Every Death Eater that faced him was stunned or dying with either something chopped off, or with a stab wound, or a spell. When the last death eater fell, Voldemort and the Professors made themselves known. He heard Voldemort clapping.

"Very good Potter I hope you will consider working for me." Voldemort said summoning a sword. He charged at Harry.

Harry caught him and swung back effortlessly. Harry stayed on defense; the best thing to do was to let opponents tire themselves out. The teachers started casting spells at Voldemort.

"No. This is between Tom and me. Stay out of this." Some of them lowered their wands the others kept it up.

Harry was so busy telling them off; he got stabbed in the chest. The cut healed itself quickly but the blood remained. Harry redoubled his strength and so did Voldemort.

"Tom, you know our ancestral history as while as I do. We are going to fight to the death maybe not this time but the next." Harry said before fighting harder and faster than ever. Voldemort tried but could not keep up but was tiring fast. Harry's robes were bloodstained and ripped in some places from the spells of the Death Eaters. Harry stabbed at Voldemort's chest and got through. Tom let out an ear splitting scream. Harry rammed the blade in farther, then pulled back the sword. Voldemort fell to the ground. He pulled something out of his pocket and vanished.

"Can you guys clean this up for me I'm a little tired." Harry said. When he looked at the professors he realized that Dumbledore was not there.

He walked up to the castle this time. He didn't want the teachers see him floating, though they already knew it about. Harry let the teachers walk ahead of him. Harry didn't go into the hall with the teachers he stayed behind the doors. When the teachers came into the Great Hall they received applauses until Professor McGonagall stopped them.

"Don't clap for us we didn't do anything but bring the bodies up to the castle it's Mr. Potter who you should be thanking. When we got the he had killed the last Death Eater and was advancing on He-who-must-not-be-named." Gasps went through the hall.

"What do you mean professor?" Harry's ears recognized Hermione's voice.

"I mean just what I said Potter killed the last Death Eater and started advancing on You-Know-Who. Then he and You-Know-Who started sword fighting. The teachers and myself started to send spells at You-Know-Who. We didn't realize that we were distracting him, till him told us to stop sending spells. Then he got stabbed in the chest. Then Har-Potter starting talking something about their ancestry and about them fighting to the death." More gasps went around the room. "Then Potter started fighting like it was as natural as breathing. He stabbed V-Voldemort in the chest, for some reason it brought great pain to V-Voldemort then V-Voldemort used a portkey to get away."

The hall was silent during the whole speak except for the scream or gasp every now and then.

"Where is Potter for that matter?" Harry let his presence be known.

"I'm right here, thanks for waiting on me." Harry said to the Professors. Harry looked a mess his hair was dirty and he was cover with blood. His sword was hanging from his belt also covered in blood.

"Oh my god Harry." Hermione said rushing forward. Harry stopped her before she touched him.

"I'm ok."

"Stop being brave Potter, we saw you get stabbed." Snape said.

"Oh really." Harry took off his tattered robe and threw it on the floor.

"See now take off the shirt so Madam Pomfrey can heal you." Professor McGonagall said bossily as Madam Pomfrey appeared behind him. Harry started to lift up his shirt, when he heard a gasp. He pulled it down immediately.

"What was that picture Potter?" Professor McGonagall said.

"Oh nothing it's a…"

"I know what that is, that is a muggle tattoo." Some forth year said, all the wizards in the room looked at her. "It's a picture put into you skin, it's suppose to hurt a lot."

"Potter take off the shirt." Professor McGonagall said again.

"Um, Professor I'd prefer to do it in the hospital wing." Harry said nodding to the sixth year girls behind her who were staring at his body wide-eyed.

"Oh of course." Was it him or did she sound disappointed. Harry said to himself while laughing inside.

Harry heard two people mumble a spell under their breath. Harry dodged the one that came towards his pants but wasn't lucky enough to catch the one aiming for is stomach. His shirt ripped itself from his body. Harry saw all the girls' eyes turn hungry. He was immobilized, he could not move. Harry heard the two girls sniggering. He heard a camera go off. Madam Pomfrey checked him over and said nothing was wrong, except for a few curses. She cast a few spells on him without him knowing. But Harry wasn't paying attention to her.

"Oh kill me now." Was all Harry could say. He turned to face the two girls.

"Very funny Hermione and Ginny." He picked up his robe. "I'm going to go take a shower."

Harry said before storming out of the Hall.

"I'll give a hundred galleons to get a picture of him in the shower." Hermione said very loudly, not minding she was in the presence of teachers.

"You could he is in your house." Some Hufflepuff said soon to regret it. The girls behind her knocked her down.

There was mad rush to the portrait by the 5th, 6th, and 7th year Gryffindor girls. Hermione was the first to make it to Harry's door as she flew inside. She conjured a chair then pushed it up to the door. She wasn't sure if see liked Ron or Harry. Ron had that over protectiveness a brother should have. Harry was something every a girl would want, and he was kind. She walked in on Ron in the shower, but since his was the only one she had seen see could not judge.

She tiptoed around his bed and sat down. She waited then the door flew open to reveal an angry McGonagall. The chair laid in pieces on the floor. Harry came out of the bathroom with a towel on his head and around his waist. He slipped on the chair legs, and dropped his towel. Professor McGonagall fainted, Harry yelled and grabbed his towel and Hermione was shocked. He was huge Ron's couldn't even compare. When she snapped out of her state. She cast the body-moving spell on McGonagall.

Harry got dressed quickly in some pants that fitted him loosely. Harry ran down the stairs to see a group of girls around the couch. Harry walked over to them some of the girl's turn to look at him and blushed. He walked up to a crimson-faced Hermione. She turned to him angrily.

"Look what you did Harry. You and your m-manliness made her faint." She said pointing to McGonagall. Harry could tell she was forcing herself to be angry.

"Was that an insult or compliment?"

"Both, Now wake her up." She said blushing as the girls behind Harry started to whisper.

"Thank you," Harry turned to McGonagall and whipped out his wand.

"Enervate." Harry said laughing. McGonagall woke up and looked from Harry to Hermione.

"What happened." She said sitting up quickly. She dusted herself off and regained her dignity.

"You walked in on Hermione peeping on my while I came out the shower. I slipped on something and my towel fell that's all I remember before I spaced out and ran back into the bathroom." Harry said as boys started to come in. Some of them stopped to ask the girls what happened.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for Ms. Granger's actions." She said going to the portrait and opening it. "Oh and twenty to Mr. Potter for his part in it," she said with a wink then started laughing, surprisingly, at the look on Harry's face. "Come on Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley the headmaster would like a word with you." She said as Ron, Hermione, and herself left the common room.

"Oh great, now I have teachers after me what's next, boys." He shuddered before he got up and left too.

"I wonder how big it was."

"Must have been very big, for McGonagall to give it twenty points."

Harry went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. All the way to the bathroom he asked himself what Dumbledore would want with them unless it's about him. But he could not get there without them knowing about it. A small voice in Harry had told him to use apparation.

/You can't apparate in or into Hogwarts/ Harry told it.

/Yes but instead of apparating straight through the wards apparate around them/

/What/

/A person apparates through the magic in the air. Right/

/Yeah, that is why they have wards to stop the apparation through air/

/Well does only air have magic in it/

/No everything has magic in it. Where is this going/

/Correct so what if you use the magic in the ground the move yourself. Or if you're in a lake use the magic of the water to move you/

/I can't believe they forgot those ways of apparating/ A new voice in Harry's head said.

/I get it but can't you use the magic in the school/

/Yes but someone, most likely one of your ancestors, had to use it also. It has to be in their blood/

/Thanks/

/How did you think I got around the school so quickly/

/Show me how to do it/

/You're an Empath so you can feel feelings and magic around you/

/So I am an Empath I was wondering how I was transporting feelings into a friend of mine/

/Correct, now feel the magic in the ground/

Harry listened to the speech and memorized how to use ground apparation. Harry apparated back in forth from the bathroom to the hall. It was power draining, so Harry threw some dis-illusion and silencing charms on himself before he left. He used his magic to feel around for Ron or Hermione. When he did he apparated in a room full of people. He took the silencing charm off himself and listened on.

"Your trying to tell us that Potter killed all of those death eaters." Moody growled appreciative.

"Sadly yes." Dumbledore said putting his head in his hands.

"There is no way Potter taught himself how to fight like that. I was on duty to watch Potter from The Three Broomsticks. Potter killed anything that moved. Plus the part where he was fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was scary it was like he was planning each swing right before he did it."

"What are we going to do Albus, are we going to keep tracking him?" Tracking me. So that is why I feel their eyes on me everywhere I go.

"Were are going to have to. What has been be going on with his grades."

"He has been working at a seventh year level we have decided to give him more homework and assignments than anyone else in the sixth year." Professor Snape said.

"I thank you, class gets very boring when everything is easy. I also advise you to not follow me it can be disastrous." Harry said taking off the dis-illusion charm.

"POTTER." Snape yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I already know my name you don't have to shout it."

"How could you get in I put the strongest locking charms around this room?" Dumbledore said.

"Like this." Harry apparated right next to Moody then by Snape and then back to his seat.

Everyone stared mouth opened. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone how I was able to do that. Oh, and don't worry this is the first meeting I dropped in on."

"Yeah right." Ron said stupidly.

"Shut up Ron if I knew I could do this earlier, don't you think I would have killed Voldemort, rather than stab him."

"How do we know if you didn't on purpose?" Ron shot at him.

"Even if I did and killed him today he would have came back in his spirit form. Just like his and my ancestors told of, you idiot." Harry said his eyes started turning red again causing everyone to jump. Ron paled badly. Some people pointed their wands at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes, they changed colors."

"What do you mean just like your ancestors told of." Those were the questions everyone repeated.

"Alright I can answer some of your questions if you let me recollect the memories." He sat back in his chair, and waited for a few moments. Harry snaked his hand threw his hair. When he spoke his voice was deeply calm and concentrated. "Many years ago after the time when Salazar Slytherin left the school, he and Godric Gryffindor met again, this time in America. Many muggles believed the Grand Canyon was made by nature, they were wrong. Salazar challenged Godric to a fight to the death, Gryffindor, being who he was accepted. The battle waged on nonstop for years. The battle stopped when they realized they were both too tired to carry on fighting. Slytherin made a promise that his half true heir would fight against his surrogate heir, who would be Godric's heir."

"That is where we are now. When Tom Riddles' mother had intercourse with a muggle it hid half of his heir-ship deep inside him. The same thing happened to me when my father had intercourse with a muggleborn. The only difference was both of my parents had magic in them."

"What does that…" Ron started off.

"So since my father was a direct descendant to Gryffindor and a pureblood, I got that half of my heir-ship. Then since my mom was muggleborn I received one third from her, and the other quarter was hidden. In me and Tom's lives the purest blood is the best."

"When Tom came to kill me that night all of his heir-ship bestowed upon me. When Tom killed my mother she died sacrificing herself for me, opening all of my heir-ship. So when Tom tried to kill me, and since his heir-ship was not full, he thus killed himself and not me. That opened up his heir-ship to it full potential, but since he was dead it transferred to me. Which is why I can call upon both the swords of Gryffindor and of Slytherin."

"Which is also why the sorting hat wanted me in Slytherin but since I could equally fit into Gryffindor and I asked it to it allowed me to go there. That is also why my eyes change colors red only shows when I'm pissed at someone that's Slytherin. My eyes turn blue and twinkle when I'm happy and that's the Gryffindor. Emerald is my native color." Harry shook his head and came out of the trance.

"What was that?" Dumbledore asked politely. He could not hide the shock written on his face.

"That is my meditation trance. It helps me explain things when there are interference's in the room." Harry shot a glare at Ron, who once again paled.

"Harry none of that explains why you are all ways running off or staying away from us."

"I can't be around you. If I have any hate for you whether it is petty or strong I can't be trusted around you. If you're wondering Snape that is why I almost killed you. Dumbledore, that is why I show so much hatred towards you. Those are small things that I can do. I killed over twenty Death Eaters in less than five minutes that has to say something. There is one person I have not one drop of hate for and I stay around her."

"But can't you control it."

"Yes, but the little time I do control it is usually in class or at lunch. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor are dominant in my body. I can be as gentle as Gryffindor or as deadly as Slytherin."

"Harry you can control it for some part of the day then let it go another." Dumbledore said confidently. Red beams shot out of Harry's eyes at Dumbledore. Dumbledore ducked just in time as the red beams hit the door and the wall making them explode. Harry jumped up.

"I have to go, I can't control it any longer, goodbye all." Harry apparated away. Every one was shocked and showed it.

"Merlin! Did you guys see that? He could have killed Dumbledore. He is right when he said he was deadly." Tonks said exasperated.

"I don't think we should continue following him as he said." Dumbledore said. The meeting went on for a few minutes.

"We have to find who this person he doesn't hate. Maybe we can do something to help him."

"NO! Molly if we interfere with what ever this person is going it could be disastrous for everyone, but I think we do need to find out who this person is."

Just then an unfamiliar owl flew through the door and dropped a letter in the middle of the table. Dumbledore raised his wand but Tonks reached it first and opened it. She scanned the letter fast.

"No need the person just wrote to us and tells us who and where she is." She passed the note to Dumbledore who read it out loud:

_Dear Order Of the Phoenix,_

_You don't have to worry about Harry he is in safe hands. We usually are in the Chamber of Secrets since only he and Voldemort can get in there. I would love to see Tommy's face when he sees how Harry turned the place into the Gryffindor Common Room, though I've never been in there. Harry told me to write you as soon as he apparated in my dorm, idiot, almost got us caught by my friends. Thank goodness I was dressed though it would not have matter since we've already… anyway. _

_Harry told me to write to you and to explain my position in his life. He said he was going to let out some steam. Usually, that means he is going to go out and train. But he might go out and visit some Death Eater. I have the feeling he is going to kill them all sooner or later. What happened at the meeting, his eyes were on fire when he first got here? Don't be surprised if he comes back covered in blood. I'm use to it now all ways give him space when he gets mad. He all most killed Malfoy on the train thank goodness he was in a good mood. Yes, Hermione and Ron he was in a happy mood._

_I'm sorry if you can't read my handwriting, I just got through my Arithmancy homework so I'm a little tired. Also, Harry says he has a surprise for me in the Chamber tomorrow. No offence but Harry's opinion of a surprise is the same as Hagrid's is of a cuddly pet. Harry told me about fluffy, I think he described it as a 'damned three headed freakish dog' that tried to kill him. _

_Don't worry about if he is safe around me. He and I went through both Cedric and Snuggle's deaths. I guess I pretty much gave away my identity. I can't tell you where or whom he was training with but it wasn't me. He actually read all the sixth and seventh-year course books, even for the classes he didn't take. Every time meditates with a book near him that book ends up being read in almost two hours, part of his training. He tried to convince me that I'm the reason that he gets good grades, because I'm a Ravenclaw but I know otherwise._

_Also, I'm the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw. Pretty weird I did a lot of stuff that would announce that I'm a Gryffindor. I can even summon the sword and necklace of Rowena Ravenclaw, she was a seer you know. He is tutoring me in a lot of stuff. If you're wondering why he didn't tell you all of this, he didn't want me identity blown. Voldemort would do anything to kill the last remaining descendant of Ravenclaw, like he did with Hufflepuff, poor Cedric. Also, the girlfriend of Harry Potter would be on the top of his hit list of course. If you guys found out you would try to put up security around my family and me._

_Harry already met my family to get approved, so he knows how my parents are the dignified type. They don't accept help or any kind of what they called charity. But for some reason they always like and accept the gifts Harry gets them. Also, if you're wondering, Harry and I got together of the summer after the small Death Eater attack on Diagon Alley. The idiot oblivated me from their memories._

_If your wondering how Harry is going to be doing magic outside of school, Dumbledore your trick didn't work. Harry and I, though I don't have to, found a way around it. That's all, I have to have my strength for what ever Harry throws at me when he comes back._

_Night All,_

Cho Chang 

"Well I guess that solves all the other questions." He said before chuckling. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.

"I can't believe he didn't tell us."

"Ron are you really that thick, they're right, if we would have found out we would have brought security, that would brought suspicions to them." Tonks said

"But still he could have told us." He said pointing at Hermione.

"Ron, Tonks is right, we report to Dumbledore we would have told him and what Cho said would have happened really would have. Was it just me or did Harry not look surprised to see me and Ron here at the meeting?"

"I realized that also, you think he already knew that you two were here and that's probably why he didn't tell you anything."

"Probably, we will have to see into this tomorrow. The meeting is over." Dumbledore said getting up.

**New and approved What: Attack on Hogsmeade **

**Beta: Trecklar-Pol**

**A/N: If your wondering why I made Harry so powerful, just remember Newton's theory**

'**For every action, there is and equal and opposite reaction'**

**I always loved Newton's theories, though this one won't take place for a few chapters. **

R&R 


	3. December Surprises

December's Surprises 

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during lunch, reading and listening to Ron and Hermione 'discuss' apparating in Hogwarts. Most of those at the Gryffindor table looked at them and rolled their eyes. Once Ron gave into defeat Harry spoke up.

"Great you've finally stopped arguing now kiss and make up already." Harry said as the whole Gryffindor table shook with laughter. Ron and Hermione blush furiously as some of the teachers and other tables joined in. Ron sent some half-eaten toast at Harry only to have it explode in midair.

"Very mature Ron." Harry said before getting reabsorbed into his book.

Harry didn't notice Cho get up from her table and walk over to Harry. She kissed him on the cheek. Harry turned and kissed her briefly but fully on the lips, then leaning his head to hear what she was going to say.

"Come on Harry if I wait any longer for my gift I going to explode like the toast." Harry nodded and gathered up his things before leaving the hall with Cho in his awake. Those in the hall were shocked, Cho and Harry had gotten together. Some people looked to Ron and Hermione to see them looking just as shocked. They never expected them to do that in public.

Malfoy got up quickly and left the Hall, obviously going to write to someone with the dark mark. Professor Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other quickly. The talk of the Hall was quickly revolved around the new couple Chang and Potter.

Harry and Cho walked down the now familiar path to the Chamber of Secrets. Before they even reached the sink he opened it. They jumped into the pipes, Harry had the pipes cleaned on his last visit. They immerged into a polished marble room. Cho stared at it in awe, Harry changed it a lot since the last time she had been down here. They walked through a newly made hallway, with crystal phoenix chandeliers.

Cho looked at the great oak door expecting something to happen. When nothing happened she turned to Harry, who was smiling at her. Something about that smile made the hair on the back of neck stand up. He put his hand on the door and said his name, she followed his example. She felt a great tug pull her through. Once she straightened her clothes she almost fainted at the creatures she saw before her.

She saw a griffin, a fire lion, a chimera, a winged horse, and what looked like two eggs over a fire. The animals started sniffing her. Harry said something in what sounded like a growl. The animals started licking her legs. She jumped a little but stopped herself from falling. She reached down and picked up the winged horse. After examining it she realized that she had never heard of a pure white winged horse. She looked at its head and saw what was a Golden Horn coming up. This can't be a…

"Winged unicorn, yes, I was a little surprised myself. From what the card said, his father, a unicorn, died to protect him and his mother, who was an Aethonan, died giving birth to him while the father was defending them. Sad, but I named him Pegasus. Chimera is the, well, Chimera. Hey, don't look at me like that, I dare you to name a Chimera." Harry said with a pout.

"How about… I guess your right," She snorted. "What about the others?" She asked with a smile.

"These guys that are sniffing you are Leonis, or Leo, the lion. Muscaleo is the griffin. They are, like my redecorating, part if your surprise."

"What's the rest because I don't think my little heart can take anymore?" She said putting her hand to her heart and pretended to swoon.

"Well, let's see. Use your Ravenclaw knowledge to figure out what these are." Harry said pointing to the eggs on the fire.

She walked forward examining them very closely, or as far she could go without being burnt. She looked at the design on the egg to the left. Red with golden stars meaning it has to be very powerful. She had read about these, that's a phoenix's egg. She turned to face Harry then fainted. The last thing she remembered was Harry laughing.

Harry walked over to her and threw a waking spell at her. Her eyes fluttered open. Harry told her about the eggs and when she fainted again, Harry woke her up again and told her one was hers. This time instead of fainting she jumped up and jumped on top of him. Instead of going to class Harry went to Dumbledore's office and asked him and Fawkes if Fawkes would watch over the eggs. Which they both agreed to with those damned twinkles in their eyes.

Harry came late for class just as Professor Tonks was finishing her speech. Harry gave her his permission slip from Dumbledore. She continued on with the lesson as if she was never disturbed. They were practicing dueling she dared anyone to duel her. Harry jumped at it, she looked a little worried but agreed. Harry threw a simple but powerful tickling hex at her. She dodged to the side, into Harry's trap. Harry threw three spells at her quickly. All three hit their target. She was stunned, her wand flew into Harry's waiting hand, and he took the stunning spell off. He sat her wand on the desk summoned his things just as the bell rung.

December came bringing the arrival of Harry and Cho's phoenixes, which followed them, around every where they went. Dumbledore gave them permission to let the phoenixes in their classes only if the phoenixes were invisible. Harry and Cho spent every second they could together even if it meant them sitting at each other's tables. Their houses welcomed the couple. Ginny even welcomed Cho.

Gryffindor's seeker maybe dating Ravenclaw's but they showed each other no mercy on the Quidditch pitch. Harry gave Cho a firebolt and used his old one after it had been returned from being stripped. They battled for the snitch madly. They each intercepted the other when the chase for the snitch was on. Harry realized this match was going to be decided on the points of what was made below him he started helping his team. He shot at the Ravenclaws causing them to scatter.

Harry saw something behind Cho's head. Using every charm in his book, he approached her. He flew up to her and kissed her hard and snatched the snitch from behind her head before she knew what happened. After she realized what he had done she jumped off her broom onto Harry's. She started punching, kicking and biting Harry. Harry was laughing at the way she tried to hurt him. Harry dangled her from his broom. She screamed till he decided to take them down. Harry flew them to the ground both of them laughing. Everyone was laughing at Cho until she tackled Harry to the ground and got the snitch from him. She walked away from him laughing.

Everyone was watching Harry as he summoned their brooms and took them with him and the laughing Gryffindors. The Ravenclaws followed Cho. The party in the Gryffindor common room would have made Fred and George proud. Though not ever one was enjoying it. Harry was sitting down reading when a group of boys surrounded him. Dean stepped forward from the group looking at Harry almost shameful.

"Harry if I catch you with another book I swear I will destroy it. Cho is probably celebrating your win too." Dean said trying to summon the book.

"No, she not she is probably trying to sort out how she is going to get pay back." Harry said closing his book.

"Really, what is she going to do not have sex with you, it is hard for my to restrain myself from jumping on you in your sleep." Dean said causing everyone to laugh. Everyone knew that Dean was gay. Seamus was too. They even tried to blame it on Harry's figure.

"She probably will," Harry said before covering his mouth in shock. All the boys looked at him wide eyed. Before Harry could respond Dean, Seamus, and Ron launched themselves at Harry and dragged him to their room. Ron locked the door and the others threw Harry on the bed.

"What do you mean she probably will. When did you two start…you knowing." Ron said sounding jealous.

"Promise not to freak out or tell anyone." After they nodded Harry took a deep breath. " This summer after my physical training." Harry saw their jaws drop at the same time. Dean was the first to snap out of his state. He looked Harry over the exact same way Cho did, he licked his lips but looked away sadly. Harry faked a cough to bring the other two out of their trance like states. Harry got up and went to the bathroom, scribbled a little note on a piece of parchment from in his pocket. He sent it with his phoenix. When the reply came Harry called Seamus and Dean into the bathroom and told them to sit down.

"What I am about to do is agreed with by Cho, though, she said she will never do it." Harry said to a very confused Seamus and Dean. " I proposing that you get one minute to watch me while I'm n-naked." Harry saw their eyes light up accepting that as an agreement.

"After I take my clothes off you have one minute to soak upon everything you can. No touching."

That one minute was the longest minute in Harry's life. Dean walked around Harry in circles, while Seamus seemed to be drooling. Harry didn't want to but he knew it would help in the future. When the minute was up Harry wandlessly conjured up a towel. He told them that if they ever slip up, say that they walked in on Harry in the shower. Since when Harry called them and they were the only ones in the room, no one would question them. Harry threw them from the bathroom. After his shower Harry walked over to his bed seeing Seamus' bed empty and creaky noises coming from Dean's he had a feeling where they were.

The next few weeks were hell for Harry. Cho was flirting with Harry in ever which way. Harry just like half of the school noticed it. She was making Harry lose concentration. Harry pushed himself in his schoolwork to get his mind off of Cho. His essays were always six inches more than they should be; now, they were a foot longer than they should be. Teachers saw that Harry was performing at a seventh year level so they started giving him private seventh year projects. They were surprised to see him doing better in seventh year things.

They pushed him even farther without telling him so. They found out that he was still doing great in over-advanced N. E. W. T's. They gave him more homework than any other student; they even put him in other classes. Harry was taking every class the school could throw with a time turner, and was still performing at the top of his classes. The teachers started giving him three assignments a night and also asked what he thought about their description of their lesson. He gave them his honest opinion.

Harry liked all the work; it kept his mind off Cho. It kept him moving and it put him on his level. When he told Professor Trelawney that he could predict the future she asked him to be her apprentice. During Harry's free time he went to the Chamber of Secrets. Harry even turned himself invisible and went to the Great Hall. At breakfast one day he heard an interesting conversation. Cho had sat down beside him, she could tell if he was invisible or not.

"I would do anything to see Harry naked." Harry heard a fifth year Ravenclaw say. Dean and Seamus blushed furious and it did not go unnoticed.

"What are you two blushing for?" Cho said with a grin on her face. They looked at him like she had just showed them a death mark. Seamus started stuttering so Dean spoke for him.

"We were having some fun under Harry's invisibility cloak and with silencing charms." Some of the Gryffindors started snickering. "In our bathroom when Harry came in to take a shower." People started listening now. "He looked like a Greek god."

Hermione started asking them questions. After they passed all of the questions did she believe them. Then they started asking her questions.

"Alright Hermione, what kind of mark does he have on his back?" Seamus said.

"I don't know I didn't see his back." Hermione said looking Dean. Cho could not keep her mouth closed, without even thinking she opened her mouth.

"A snake," Cho said. Everyone turned his or her attention to her. Dean, Seamus and Ron had big grins on their faces.

"And how would you know?" Ginny asked a little perplexed. Cho was frozen between telling them and leaving. Harry whispered in her ear to not tell them yet.

"I just know okay." Cho said reaching for her bag but Ginny got there first.

"No bag until you tell us." Harry saw Cho's mouth twitch so he apparated out side the hall and came in. He quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Cho. He saw her raise her hand and wandlessly summon her bag.

"I told you, you could do wandless magic. What's wrong?" Harry asked before Cho whispered to him to blush in his ear. He made himself brush crimson. He opened his mouth and closed it repeatedly.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"What do you mean oh?" Ginny said turning a little red.

"What ever we do is our business not yours Ginny." Harry said with power in his voice. Everyone looked at the two wide-eyed. Cho blushed and mouthed a thank you before leaving the hall. Everyone was looking at Harry as he opened up a book. Lavender was the first to recover.

"H-how could you two have sex and you only dated for a month." She said looking at Harry with disgust.

"We have been dating since before school started for your information." Harry said not taking his eyes off the book.

"I get it now that is why you were returning to the common room at 4 o'clock in the morning before you leave out again." Hermione said. When Harry looked up from his book he saw her wink.

"Right as usual Hermy." Harry said causing her to blush.

"Yeah where do you go at 4 o'clock in the morning." Some forth year said.

"Come to the lake at 4:30 and you will see." Harry said before he left the Hall.

A student informed Dumbledore, that Harry invited people to see what he does in the morning. He informed the heads of houses to allow the students to go and see Harry in the morning. He also invited the teachers to come if they wished.

4:23 hit the clock and Harry woke up immediately. He dressed in his training clothes a tee shirt and tight shiny pants. He left the dorm without making a peep. He sensed many people following him but he did not care. Harry crossed the grounds over to his spot by the lake. Not minding the cold weather or the snow. He conjured up five golems and set them for the highest level.

One thing he liked about the golems is that they could cast as many spells as the person who made them could and send them just as hard, sometimes harder, but they do not take on the special-abilities. Harry programmed the golem the send spells harder than Harry did. Also to be able to box, sword-fight, and programmed them in martial arts.

Another thing was that they all take on different personalities. So one might be great in sword fighting and doesn't give up, and another might be great in boxing and is very protective of the others.

Harry took his place and so had the golem. Harry took in his scenery to look for any advantages and disadvantages for him and the golem. His grass was slicker on the golem's side, which was a great advantage. His feet were on the rougher side so he won't slip. The other golems pulled out their swords. Each one had a different colored vest and sword. Even though he practiced ever morning, he still didn't know who had what strength. They all stood looking at Harry and the scenery.

The green one charged, throwing Harry off-guard. Red slipped by green and struck Harry as fast and as furious as possible. Harry dodged Red and swung at blue, which had attacked Harry from the back. Using his martial art skills, Harry cart-wheeled in an angle. The blue and green, which were charging at Harry from two sides, collided. The sound was like a neck cracking in a blow horn.

Harry thrust his sword into the upper arm of Red causing it to loose its grip on its' sword.

Black jumped in front of Red to stop the attack Harry was throwing. Harry and Black swords clashed fast but each was keeping a tab on the moves of the others. They both were using combinations in karate, and gymnastics, though they keep at each other with swords.

The on lookers were scared to see Harry fighting with such ferocity. Harry was still yet to make a mistake. Dumbledore noticed that Harry seemed to plan his attack before he does it all most like a second sight. The on lookers were looking at Harry amazed. He fought like he was trained his whole life to.

Harry calmed himself he with into another trance. Harry realized that once he goes into a trance he could react quicker to attacks on him or around him. Harry was yet to notice that he was fighting four golems at the same time. Once he did, he kicked it up a notch. Harry took the fight to his maximum level. To the on lookers his sword was a blur, so he was moving like lightning. The golems fought their best but could not keep. Suddenly, Harry stopped and walked up to Black and White and bowed. All the swords vanished with a wave of Harry's hand.

Harry back flipped till he was at least ten feet away from the golems. His wand was in his hand faster than thought possible. Surprisingly, the golems were faster than Harry and threw the first curses. Harry dodged them easily. Harry conjured up an Anaconda sized snake. After he conjured up four more he sent them at the golems while still casting spells. One of the golems through the killing curse at Harry. The on lookers screamed and Dumbledore got his wand out. Cho, who was sitting behind him grabbed his hand and shook her head.

Harry's silver-white and blue phoenix, Lily, appeared in front of him in a flurry of snow. She swallowed up the spell. She had her first freezing day. (AN: Snow phoenixes have freezing days whereas Fire phoenixes have burning day. Duh) Harry scooped up the baby phoenix and put it in his robe's pocket. Harry went all out sending every powerful spell he knew at the golems. Within minutes the golems were piles of rock. He summoned his sword back and put it in his scabbard

Harry walked towards the lake, the on lookers were whispering to each other. Cho started talking to Ron and Hermione about what he was doing.

"He is about to start on elemental magic." Cho said to Hermione.

"What makes you sure?" Some third year said.

"Because I come to take notes on how he trains." Cho said getting the attention of every one around her. They couldn't see her face since it was still dark.

"Why would_ you _be taking notes?" Someone in the back said.

"Because I train with him, I'm not ready to take on five golems but I can almost take on one." She heard someone behind her say 'why'. "I'm his girlfriend." Cho said shutting up the rest of the questioners.

Harry walked over to the lake. He was concentrating very hard on the elements that he could practice with. He turned away from the waters facing the people who had come to watch him. He closed his eyes still concentrating hard. He raised his hands, causing Snape to shudder.(AN: Way to go Harry)

He wind started to blow hard. It whipped through onlookers causing some to get scared. Cho got out a piece of parchment and started taking notes fast. Everyone watched in awe as the air made a column in front of Harry. The air was now a twisting column in front of Harry almost tornado like. His face screwed up with concentration.

A column of water started to make itself known. It grew the same height as the wind tower. It was a twisting column of water. It started to move itself over to the wind tower. They stood next to each other. The earth shook as another tower started to rise next to the water. After it had built itself up to height. For a second everyone thought he was done.

A fireball erupted from Harry's raised hand. The fireball landed next to the earth and grew faster than any other element. A lightning bolt struck from Harry's hand and landed next to the fire. Unlike the others the lightning bolt multiplied and twisted together. Next to come from his hand was a what seemed to be liquid ice. It began to grow and twisted like the water did. Harry waved a hand and the elements went back to where they originated. Harry wasted no time in walking straight up to Cho and taking her parchment from her.

Harry and Cho walked back to the castle together talking in hush voices.

"Harry when will my elements be like that? And where is Lily?" She said as Harry handed her back her parchment.

"Meet me on the Quidditch pitch at lunch invite as many people as you want."

Harry and Cho went to the pitch at lunchtime. They were being followed by a lot of people. Harry and Cho walked onto the middle of the pitch. Harry stood behind her instructing her in her ear.

"Hold out your hands. Now the easiest element to control is liquid ice. It freezes quick but it is easy to maneuver. I want you to concentrate on calling upon it. Think about it, want it, feel it." Harry saw her shiver. After a minute or so, a stream of liquid came from her hand. Once it hit the ground it began to grow Harry waited till it was his height before testing out his theory.

"Cho I want you to make it take shape by thinking hard on what it should look like."

Another couple minutes later it started to change. Harry held his breath while it took shape. Harry saw it transform into something he had seen before. Harry created a fire creature in the image of himself. Harry remembered that tomorrow was the last day before the others go home so he decided to give them some entertainment. He told Cho how to control her figure of Harry. Harry and Cho walked away from each other and the battle began.

Harry walked back to the castle crushed, just like his creature. How Cho managed to incase a fire creature in an ice case Harry did not know. Harry walked towards the Great Hall when he noticed that Draco Malfoy was following him. It took all the control in Harry's body to keep him from killing Malfoy on the spot. Instead he turned slowly and smiled at the boy.

"Need something, Draco?" Malfoy looked thunderstruck.

"No…Well yes, I wanted to tell you something, in private." Harry nodded and led Malfoy to a secret staircase behind one of the pictures on the second floor wall. The staircase took them to a secret room used by the founders as a meeting room. Harry graciously gave Malfoy a seat in the Slytherin chair only to have the chair shock Malfoy.

"Truly sorry, I keep forgetting only the heirs of the founders could stand the high magnitude of the founders power. Please seat here." Harry said as a chair appeared out of nowhere.

"Now is it you wanted to tell me?" Harry said as Malfoy took a seat.

"Iwanttojoinyou." As he opened his mouth the words rushed out.

"May I ask why?" Draco started acting nervously.

"Because I know now that the Dark Lord does not give a damn for anyone. He sent my father after you just to see how powerful you were, not caring if my father is killed or not. Some other Slytherins know too. We want to join you in stopping the Dark Lord."

"Draco, I believe you, but that is still not a good reason to want to join me. Another reason why not join Dumbledore?"

"Last year we saw how you stood up to the Dark Lord and our families. You and the group you lead were fearless-."

"We were scared out of our pants. But Draco I can see in your eyes that you are telling the truth."

"I just want to see what I can do to help. I have been stopping the Slytherin post to keep any news that you had become powerful from leaving school grounds."

"Of course me and Cho will meet you and the others in the Slytherin common room." Draco was about to say something when Harry stopped him. "Yes I know where it is so what's the password this year mudblood or Dark Lord."

"Dark Mark." Draco said unsure.

"If that is all I will see you tomorrow."

"NO. The Slytherins are going to be recruited tonight. In the forbidden forest." Much to Draco's surprise Harry laughed. "What's so funny." Draco asked looking at Harry questionably.

"Nothing, It's just I'm going to be there to show the Slytherins what I'm really can do and I wonder how Voldemort is going to take it." Harry said ending the conversation. "Come on we have to get something to eat. I wonder what kind of view I can get off Cho's arse from your table." Harry said before someone slapped his head.

"You should have told me you were here, who knew you could be such a pervert." Harry and Draco turned around to a smiling Cho.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Harry said sounding childish.

Harry and Cho walked into the hall together with Draco walking in front of them. Cho walked over to the Ravenclaw table and Harry and Draco walked over to the Slytherin table. All night, even through Dumbledore's speech, everyone kept shooting glances at Harry. Harry even heard whispers that he and Cho had broken up. So after the feast Harry and Cho kissed each other deeply outside of the Hall while the others were coming out. Most the others told them to get a room.

Harry walked outside the doors of Hogwarts at a quarter to one. Harry had the animagus Cho on his shoulder, since she was a phoenix she could turn invisible, Harry threw an invisibility charm on himself. Harry walked into the forest, He apparated where Draco said the meeting would be. Harry appeared right behind a Death Eater whose size could rival Uncle Vernon. Harry threw the strongest anti-apparation Charm around them. He took off the invisibility charm on himself.

"So Tom we meet again. Putting Crucio Curses on kids is beneath even you." Harry said before he started sending spells at the shocked Death Eaters. They put up a good fight, but they had begun the send out too many Dark spells to quick. The recruiting Slytherins started to help by sending spells at the Death Eaters. Since he could no longer keep it up and was losing energy fast, he took down the anti-apparation charm.

"You know better than to mess with me Tom," Harry said advancing on Voldemort while the others stunned the captured Death Eaters. "Either leave now or face the torture Tom." With a hiss Voldemort left the forbidden forest. Harry let out a sigh of relief he didn't know he was holding. He knew he could defend himself against Voldemort with a sword but there was no way he could take him on with a wand nor without. Some of the things he and Dumbledore knew for years how to do he just learned. He finally turned to the Slytherins.

(AN: I know it seems as though Voldemort is afraid of Harry, please remember how cunning Tom Riddle is and remember Newton's theory.)

"Come now maybe I could talk Dumbledore into giving Slytherin some points for resisting the dark marks and capturing some Death Eaters." Harry said to lighten the mood. Harry escorted them to the castle. As soon as they opened the door they were attacked by Professors. With his unused hand Harry put a shield charm on them.

"POTTER WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING." Professor Snape said as Harry protected the others.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Harry had his sword out and had Snape pressed up against the wall.

"If you were smart you would have learned from last time Snape. Your students were called out by Voldemort to join him in the Dark Forest. Thanks to Draco for alerting me then most OF YOUR HOUSE WOULD BE WITH VOLDEMORT." Harry said as the blade started cutting off Snape's air supply.

"HARRY STOP." As soon as Harry heard her voice his sword disappeared. Before Snape could take points Dumbledore cut him off.

"Harry if you know what was going on in the Forest why didn't you tell me.?"

"Because I knew I could get it done quick where as you would have aurors here trying to capture the death eaters. But I don't think they show but punished, after all they did capture seven Death Eaters."

Dumbledore nodded and waved his wand at the death eaters causing them to rise a few feet off the ground. Harry and Cho left them group of teachers and students and made their way to the Chamber. They saw all of their pets asleep. They made their way to the first bedroom. Harry paid no attention to Cho as he stepped out of his clothes.

"Um Harry, how long has it been since we… you know."

She didn't receive an answer since Harry pounced on her. They went to breakfast last the next morning.

"Cho what happened to you?" Hermione said as Cho almost limped into the hall.

"Oh, I just hurt myself." Cho said sticking a piece of bacon into her mouth. Dean laughed heartily.

"Really or was it Harry who hurt you?" Dean whispered to her causing Harry to blush.

"See Harry I told you, you were going to get her back for teasing you." Seamus said this time causing both to blush.

"Dean next time you use my invisibility cloak tell me so that I can clean it afterwards. Since the time Snape defiled it, I haven't been that trust worthy with my invisibility cloaks." Harry said causing some of the students to look wide-eyed at him.

"You're telling us that Snape had-."

"Oh god no. I would have burned it and flushed the ashes. He used the cloak against me a couple of years ago." Harry said causing some of the students to snort into their goblets.

The time came for Harry to waved good-bye to some of his friends. Ron and Hermione were going to spend the Christmas Holidays at the Burrow. Harry knew that there were going to be many kids who went home for the holidays. Many families wanted to spend as much time as possible with each other, with the threat of war. Harry also knew that was going to mean a very empty school save two or three students including himself and Cho. Harry walked into the hall to see he was right the only people who were sitting were Cho, the teachers, and Malfoy.

Three days before Christmas, Harry and Cho were in the Chamber all day. They played with their animal friends and snogged. Cho got the idea to get see through undergarments. She teased Harry to the point in which he carried her from the Sitting Chamber to a bedroom, and ravished her.

Days passed bringing with the snow, Christmas Day. Harry and Cho opened their presents. Harry had not noticed that he didn't get a present from Cho, but Cho realized she didn't get one from Harry. They walked to breakfast together. Since, it was Christmas they were the only students down. Harry sat back thinking of the best time to give her his present. He was deep in thought when Cho waved a hand in front of his face.

"Harry I have something I want to tell you." Cho said picking at her food. She looked into Harry's eyes kissed him in the cheek, ignoring the choking sounds the professors made.

"Harry I-I'm pregnant." She said shocking the table. Whatever they were expecting her to say did compare to what she said.

The professors were seriously shaken Flitwick fell out of his chair. McGonagall fainted onto Snape who was staring at mouth opened at Harry. Harry made gasping noises as if was trying to get something out of his throat. Harry stood up and turned to Dumbledore. He cracked a smile pulled Cho slowly to her feet.

"Your office I suppose, Professor." Harry said before walking hand in hand with Cho from the Hall.

"Cho no matter what happens I will always be there for you and my child. But I suppose it's the best time to give you my Christmas present." He turned to be right in front of her and got down on one knee. He took he hand and pulled velvet box from his robes. "Cho Chang from my heart you are the only woman I've loved. You bring smiles to my face and love to my heart when no one could. I ask for your hand in marriage." Harry said pulling out the ring. Cho felt her heart stop, Harry Potter had proposed to her. She nodded vigorously. Harry smiled and placed the ring on her finger.

Harry kissed the crying Cho hard on the lips. They walked hand and hand to Dumbledore's office. When they got to the gargoyle Dumbledore was right behind them. He said the password and walked them into his office. Once they took a seat Harry began.

"Firstly professor, I believe I should be moved into all of her classes and her year. Cho and me could take the Newt's together. That way I can keep an eye on her for the rest of the school year." After Dumbledore nodded he continued. "As for the school rules that we have broken. Since Cho's consumption was in the Chamber of Secrets, which is not in the rules, she hasn't broken any rules." The twinkle in the headmaster's eyes went on full blast.

"The only way she could be kicked out of school is if she starts to fall in her grades, which of course is not going to happen." Dumbledore nodded vigorously for him to go on. "I know of a glamour spell that hides pregnancies, and of another spell to stop keep the motions of the mother from effecting the unborn infant. So, Cho can still do things like run, train, and play Quidditch without harming the baby." The headmaster looked at Harry beaming with pride.

"I see you've already worked everything out. May I ask two favors of you?" Harry nodded along with Cho.

"May I see the Chamber of Secrets it has been my dream for many years. Ever since the first time it was opened. Also, if it's possible how many days are you pregnant?" He said the twinkle getting seriously out of control. Harry turned to Cho to see her nod.

"Ok Professor, If you can go and get the others so they can see it also. And she is eight days pregnant."

"Great we will meet you in Myrtle's Bathroom." Dumbledore said getting up.

/Hey Fawkes want to come with us/

/Of course Harry Potter/ Fawkes said flying onto Harry's shoulder.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with raised eyebrows and flew from the room, faster than any man over hundred should be able to. Harry put the spells on Cho and walked with her out of the office. Upon their arrival to the bathroom, they saw every teacher there, including Trelawney. Harry walked up the sink and told it to open up. Instead of there being a whole in the ground, there appeared what looked to be a platform with the Slytherin logo on it.

"This is not how I got into the Chamber the first time. Since I am the surrogate heir of Slytherin, I can change the way to enter the Chamber's Atrium. You are to stand on the platform until I say what I'm suppose to say." When everyone was on the platform Harry spoke in Parseltongue.

"Take us to your Chamber." Harry hissed. Harry realized that since he was a Heir of Slytherin, he could speak Parseltongue without there being a snake nearby.

A warm hallway flowing with red marble greeted them. It had pictures on the wall. One of each Professor, some of Harry and Cho, and a few of Dobby and the animals. Some of the teachers were looking at the pictures closely. Harry put an inscribed biography of every teacher on the plague below his or her names. Harry even saw Draco laughing at his. The crystal phoenix chandeliers bloomed with light.

"How did you get these pictures." Professor Snape said looking amazed at his.

"I used my photographic memories of you guys to make the portraits." Harry said looking at the picture of the animals.

Once Harry dragged the teachers out of the hall, to the head of Slytherin who smiled at Harry and Cho but looked daggers at the others. Harry told Slytherin to let everyone in. The face swung inward, letting the teachers gasp. They were in a room that was a split image of both the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor common rooms. Harry changed it so that Cho too could feel welcomed.

Harry showed them the many bedrooms. When they reached the animals' rooms Harry had to laugh at the look on Hagrid's face. Hagrid immediately went into a discussion about how he always wanted one of everything he saw. They showed everyone their new library and training room. Harry even told the teachers he was going to let his children come down her once they are in school.

Time came for everyone to leave and go to dinner and Harry took them back to Myrtle's bathroom. The day passed without any problems, but Harry knew that was going to change tomorrow. Harry was going to send a letter to Mrs. Weasley and the Changs.

It was the day after Christmas and Mrs. Weasley was just finished with the breakfast, when there was a burst of snow above the counter. Her family looked at her while she opened the letter.

Dear Mrs. Weasley 

_I'm sure you are not used to receiving post from me but I need your help. Cho and I are having a baby. Please don't tell anyone this information. So far the only people that know are the professors at Hogwarts. I plan on sending Mr. and Mrs. Chang a letter telling them what happened after I write you. Along with your family once I build the courage._

_It seemed as though Cho planned to tell as a Christmas present. Just as I was going to propose to her as a Christmas present. Mrs. Weasley I ask, being my surrogate mother, to help plan the wedding, and baby shower. As for the cost of the wedding there is no limit as to money, but I do ask that this wedding consist of:_

_Your family_

_The Longbottom's_

_Hogwarts Professors_

_The Changs _

_Along with Draco Malfoy and Remus._

_I plan to pay you for your services if you choose to do it. I will pay no matter what you say. _

_Thankfully yours._

Harry and (Soon to Be) Cho Potter 

Mrs. Weasley was shocked this was too much to take in at once. She was going to plan the most famous wedding of the century. Why would he not want her to tell anyone? Because then He-who-must-not-be-named would find out if too many people knew about it.

Just as she was going to get into the letter more when Ron came running into the room.

"Mom, Mrs. Chang in the floo. She said it's important. Is everything ok with Harry?" Ron said getting scared.

"Harry's alright dear. Finish eating your breakfast." She said as she went in the living room and closed the door.

Ron turned to his family and Hermione. Fred and George, who were spending Christmas with them, had huge smirks on their identical faces.

"Ronny, how would you like to hear what's going on?" Fred said digging through his pocket and pulling out and Extendable Ear. Ron did not need a second telling, he grabbed the string and ran from the kitchen. When he reached the door of the living room he stuck the fleshy colored string in his ear and let the other end wriggle under the door.

"…happy for them. I wonder what they are going to name it if it's a boy. The same for a girl." Ron heard a woman with a Chinese accent say.

"I do too. How about I come over next week to get the wedding and baby shower planned?" Ron heard his mother say. Whoever they are talking about is having a baby and is getting married.

"I don't understand how a sixteen year-old gets a seventeen year-old pregnant. In China it was unheard of. At least we got to meet over the summer, he is such a nice boy."

Ron heard Hermione call his name in the kitchen. He got up and went back into the kitchen and sat down to eat some more food. Everyone was looking at him.

"So what is going on?" Ron's dad whispered.

"Something about a wedding and some girl getting pregnant. Mrs. Chang said something about one of them being sixteen and the other seventeen." Everyone gasped Ginny started choking on her bacon and the twins looked dumbstruck. He turned to Hermione who was in the same state as the Ginny.

"Ron who do we know is dating someone who is seventeen." Hermione said slowly. Ron racked his brain. Neville was dating some fifth year. Dean and Seamus were dating each other. He and Hermione are dating. That's it, wait, no it couldn't be…

"Harry." He said before she nodded. Before he got a chance to yell, someone from inside the hall cleared their throat.

Mom stood there looking directly at me. How did she know? Ron looked down at his hands to see he was still holding the piece of string. God I'm stupid. There was a burst of snow in the middle of the table. Dad got to the letter opened it and read it out loud.

_Dear Weasley Family and Hermione,_

_I case you haven't been told yet, Cho and I are expecting a baby soon. She told me as her Christmas present. Just as my Christmas present to her was proposing. For the first time in our relationship she has not fainted when I told her something important. I have asked Dumbledore if you guys could come early. He said yes, only because Cho and I took him and the rest of the faculty along with Draco into the New Chamber of Secrets._

_Cho and I thought it best if we fixed up the place a little. If you want you can come at 12:00 today. I made this letter into a portkey to drop you guys off in the Great Hall. Also I went house shopping and I found the best house for Cho and I but haven't told her yet, she is going to kill me. I'm going to take her today._

_Got to Go Cho just came back from her training session, see you guys later._

Harry and Cho Potter 

_Or at least soon to be._

No one but Mrs. Weasley moved, and that was to take a seat. They all agreed to go at twelve. Percy even agreed to go. He had said his apologizes to the family but not to Harry. He still believed Harry got everything he wanted and so did Ron. Ron was torn between jealousy and happiness.

11:59 came and everyone was in the kitchen. Everyone touched the paper. The clock chimed 12:00 and they all felt the familiar tug behind their navel. They all landed in the Great Hall a little wobbly. He was sitting at the Head Table next to the headmaster. Everyone, except Ron and Percy, congratulated Harry. Harry happily shook everyone's hand, when he reached Percy he could tell something was wrong.

"What wrong Percy." Harry said his smile gone.

"Why do you get everything." Percy said shocking everyone. Some people made efforts to say something but Harry stopped them.

"Well I can answer that easily Percy. Being from Fudge's office I'm sure that you heard about what happened last year. Correct." Percy shook his head. "Well then there was a prophecy made about Voldemort and me." Harry said ignoring some of the noises. "The prophecy states:

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches 

_Born to those who have thrice defied him_

_Born as the seventh month dies,_

That is why he went after me when he heard it. But wait here is the reason why I get what you call special treatment. He only heard the first part telling of this one being born. The second part:

And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal 

_And he will have power the Dark Lord knows not_

_And either must die at the hand of the other_

_For neither can live while the other survives_

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord_

_Will be born as the seventh month dies._

You see I will die or I will kill him. But I'm the only one that could kill him. That's why I get everything as you call it. I get money and fame because of this damned scar. But there is a worse side for everything. I'm alive because my parents died. I have had to fight Voldemort since I was eleven and yet I'm still alive. I have to watch people die around me, and yet I stay sane. You have no idea what it is like to be me." Harry said holding back the redness that was creeping into his eyes. Percy apologized to Harry and tried to shake his hand with congratulations but Harry waved him off.

It was pin drop silent in the hall. Some people turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore's twinkle went away leaving a grave looking man. When people saw that they took it as a sign that Harry was telling the truth. Percy looked paler than Malfoy who was standing behind him. Ron thought of something and stepped forward.

"That's a lie, the prophecy broke, you don't know what it said. Plus you all ways liked your fame. Heck, the reason why you brought us here was to probably rub your fiancée and your baby in our faces along with this house and your money." Ron said angrily.

"Sorry to interrupt your train of lies Mister Weasley. But the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries was only a mere copy of the real one. In case you're wondering, I heard the real one and showed Harry the memory." Dumbledore said angrily. Ron paled and before Harry could say something else Snape got there before him.

"You know what Mister Weasley, I see no difference between you and Peter Pettigrew. You know that Peter was just as jealous of James as you are of Harry. James had fame, as a great seeker and Auror and the Potter fortune. He also had Lily and Harry." Harry and Cho together and without a sound, left the Hall. "And you know what Harry even told me he was going to ask you to be his child's godfather, what godfather you _would_ have been."

Snape followed Harry out of the hall. Dumbledore looked at Ron before shaking his head and leaving closely followed by the rest of the teachers and Malfoy who all hissed at him. Hermione looked at Ron, as if he disgusted her. Mrs. Weasley looked at him like he had just used the killing curse. Mr. Weasley followed Mrs. Weasley out of the hall expressionless. Ginny stepped up to Ron and punched him rapidly in the gut, closely followed by Fred and George. Bill and Charley walked out as if nothing was happening. When they stopped they shot him dirty looks before leaving. Ron picked himself off the ground and followed everyone outside.

There were grand carriages waiting for them. The teachers got in one. The Weasley's, Draco and Cho got in the first followed by Harry. Harry and Draco were deep in conversation. What shocked everyone, was when Malfoy punched Harry in the arm causing Harry to laugh hard. Cho scooted over to the Weasley's.

"They're friends now and what scares me is that they are working on something together." Cho said now looking Ron dead in the eye. "Another thing is that Malfoy was his second choice for godfather." They all looked like they had seen a hundred Voldemort's. "I agreed with his choice." She said before slapping both Harry and Draco beside their heads causing them to collide.

They rolled through Hogsmeade, till they reached a sign that said Sunbrick Village. The carriages pulled into the driveway of a beautiful three-floor manor. The house had a little lake behind it along with a park next to it. It was perfect, and the house had a white pick-it fence around it. Cho looked like she could faint. Harry told them the house had 15 bedrooms two sitting rooms, two kitchens, a dueling room, a library, and 5 bathrooms. It also has many protection charms placed by Harry on it. It had its own playroom for kids. A master bedroom with a guest bedroom next to it. That was where the baby's room is going to be sleeping.

Harry took them on a tour of the house and they found every floor of the house representing a different house. The Weasley's, Hermione, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and a few others liked the first floors Gryffindor theme. Cho and Flitwick liked the second floor's Ravenclaw theme. And Snape, Draco, and surprisingly Harry liked the third floor's Slytherin theme. Harry showed then the backyard before it was time for them to leave.

**New and approved What: December Surprises **

Beta: Trecklar-Pol 

**Any questions?**

**R&R**


	4. InterHouse Quidditch Match

Inter-House Quidditch Match 

Seventh and Sixth years received a shock when they returned from vacation. Harry was not in any Sixth year classes but was in with the Seventh years. Yet neither knew of the change of courses and years that Harry had taken, therefore, Harry was confronted by a group of angry Sixth years at lunch during their second week back. Harry was reading his Seventh year books over to make sure that he didn't miss anything. He was preparing to leave for Snape's Potions class when a couple of hands pushed him down. Harry sent electric shocks to everyone touching him knocking them down.

Dumbledore and McGonagall saw what happened, along with the rest of the school, and went to confront him.

"Mr. Potter what do you think your doing attacking other students?" McGonagall's stern voice said to him. Harry felt all the anger of those on the ground. His eyes turned a blood red causing Dumbledore and McGonagall to take a step back.

"I would not have attacked them if they weren't foolish enough to try and attack me." Harry said anger pulsing through his veins. His voice cold and hard.

"Harry, can I see you in my office." Dumbledore said facing his fears and stepping forward.

"Once I hear as to why six of my _fellow_ Gryffindors would attack me." He said summoning his books. Those on the ground picked themselves up. Ron pointed a finger at Harry.

"Fellow Gryffindors, Ha, I don't even know if you're a Gryffindor or not."

"Well that is a very stupid thing to say being as I'm the heir of Gryffindor." Harry said his hatred growing strong but this time he did nothing to stop it from rising. Those close to him took a step back, they had all seen what Harry did when he was mad and would rather live to see their next birthdays.

"Well explain why you were almost sorted into Slytherin." Some gasps erupted from the crowd. Harry turned a little to see a well-angry Cho. Her eyes were fierce, and she looked ready to kill.

"Because I am the surrogate Heir of Slytherin. You should know this already." Harry took a laughing pause then began speaking in a dead cold voice. "Now I can see why you weren't placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, you are not at all smart nor loyal." Harry said calmly enjoying the shivers that went through the crowd.

"You're the Heir of Slytherin, then you opened the Chamber of Secrets." Some Ravenclaw said.

"Yes and No. I opened the Chamber of Secrets after the attacks were going on there are two heirs of Salazar Slytherin. Both of which are half bloods. One is me the other is Voldemort." Harry said. His tone showed that the conversation was over. Everyone flinched at the name. Ron still looking daggers at him.

"What now Ron, I think I have had enough of your petty attempts to discredit me." Hermione stepped out from behind Ron and looked at Harry. Anyone can tell that she was angry.

"Harry how come you don't show up to your classes." Dumbledore who was behind Harry coughed politely.

"I can answer that, Har-Mr. Potter was over-achieving in his grades so the rest of the Professors and I decided he should be placed in Seventh year classes." Those behind Ron paled. Ron snorted something like favorites. Harry let his angry known; power flowed from him at alarming rates. The people around, including Dumbledore, took a step back from him.

"FAVORITES, Ron you know what I'm starting to believe Professor Snape more and more. You have too much jealousy in you to be a friend of mine. Also, if you read a book for once instead of always reading about Quidditch then just maybe you would learn something." Harry didn't notice to school rumble. "And another thing, if you, for once in your life, stopped thinking about what I can do and what I have, and stopped trying to fill your brothers' shoes and follow your own path then you would not have to worry about favorites." Harry said before wandlessly parting the crowd and leaving the Hall.

The bell rung but Dumbledore had just canceled classes for the day, in a noticeable effort keep everyone away from Harry.

Hermione turned her heel and was about to leave the Hall to follow him when Cho, finally breaking through the crowd, stopped her.

"No, Hermione, he needs his time alone give him a day or two. But I must say I think you and Ron," She spit his name out disgustedly, "might have lost your best friend." she said before going over to the Slytherin table and chatting to Malfoy. Hermione made her way to the Gryffindor common room knowing Cho was right.

When she went inside the portrait she saw some of the people throw her disgusted looks. She met Ron in a chair by the fireplace. He looked at her sadly then moved over. She was about to sit when Ron said something that made her stop.

"I can't believe they listened to him." She froze maybe she her him wrong, because she knew that Ron didn't say what she thought he did.

"What did you say?" she said attracting the attention of those around them.

"I said I can't believe they listened to him, probably did it so he could look good. I'm starting to see that last year Percy had a point, I can't believe I called that power hungry bastard a friend." Hermione was shocked as was the people around them. She slapped him hard across the face causing his lip to bleed. He recovered from the shock and she slapped him again.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HARRY, HE IS NOT THE POWER HUNGRY BASTARD, YOU ARE. YOU KNOW WHAT I WON'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU TURN INTO A DEATH-EATER. IT WILL BE A COLD DAY IN HELL BEFORE YOU CAN TURN ME AGAINST A FRIEND. UNTIL YOU GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER YOU'VE LOST ANOTHER 'FRIEND' PAL." She screamed before slapping him again. She walked right pass McGonagall on her way out without realizing it.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flashed dangerously at Ron. He went chalk white. Her stern expression was filled with anger. Not many have seen her that angry. She walked toward Ron with her finger shaking violently in his direction. Those close to her were moving away. She seemed not to trust herself with words. She waved her hand for him to follow her. Her hair was out of the bun and was skittering over her face.

"YOU…OFFICE…NOW." He hastily made his way to the portrait, closely followed by McGonagall. Those in the Common Room heard her mumble along the lines of where's that Moody when you need him.

They arrived at the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office instead of McGonagall's. She snarled the password at the scared gargoyle. When they reached the door she threw it open without knocking. Inside was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and along with the headmaster, Hermione, Percy, and a very disgruntled Harry. They all stared at him. It was an uncomfortable silence that was broken by a red-eyed Harry.

"I don't know why I'm here, could kill him any minute. Plus I haven't taken a bath." Those in the room realized that Harry was covered in blood. His sword lain across his lap just as bloody as Harry was.

"We all need to discuss this Harry we have to figure out why Ronald is doing this." Dumbledore said quietly there was a burst of light and Harry was standing on his feet looking daggers at Ron.

"Albus, I've told you twice now I understand your feeling the need to get involved and stopping me from killing him but he will learn one way or the other about treachery. And I can teach him, I know quite a few curses that would make the Crucio Curse feel like a tickling charm." They all turned to him to see him looking serious. Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"If you thought the Unforgivable Curses were bad wait till you see what I'll release." A trill filled the room, but this one wasn't coming from Fawkes. Harry sat down as a silver phoenix flew in and stood on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for not introducing you all to Cho." The phoenix took flight till it was in Harry lap before transforming into a stern looking Cho.

"Don't ask how I did it lets just get on to the meeting." Cho said waving off their questions.

"Right, "Professor McGonagall started whilst looking at Ron, "I believe that a Prefect is suppose to be a role-model for the students. Dumbledore wanted Ron and Hermione to be Prefects so they can easily get to him in case they found out something about Harry." She said both she and Dumbledore looking ashamed.

"I know that already. What might I ask is the reason for this meeting."

"Well, we decided that since all of the Gryffindor House is most likely against Ron I-we-believe Ron should be stripped of his responsibilities."

"I nominate Neville Longbottom, if you can give me a few weeks to get him together I believe he could rival Percy, though not many could." Harry laughed at the expression on the face of Percy.

"I believe Harry's right. Neville did something not many students could do. He stood up to them in the action of protecting the house. But I also believe Ron should be stripped of his keeper status."

"Very wise observation Percy, as Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I do believe that our team can't be trusted around him. Cho here has spoken to Draco and I think we might have a problem." Harry said pushing a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, the Slytherin House couldn't believe Ron betrayed Harry. The feel they are in debt to Harry for saving them for Voldemort-she ignored the flinching-the Ravenclaws also feel that since Harry has been giving them nothing but friendship that they too will be planning revenge." She paused put her hands together and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. "I believe that Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff believe it or not are going to work together to get Harry's revenge. On the verge of the Inter-house unity put in effect, we may be facing a 1966." Professor McGonagall gasped along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who have been quiet during the speeches.

"What happened in 1966?" Ron said getting scared. Harry went into a concentration mode.

"A Slytherin by the name of Scott Sherwood brutally attacked a Gryffindor. They were good friends for their whole life both being pure bloods. The Slytherin verbally attacked him for him being good at things such as Quidditch, in classes, specifically being a favorite of the teachers. He took bad things from their childhood and used it against him. But something happened that made all the other Houses see that Scott was terribly jealous of him. The whole school turned on Scott to the point were they hung his body, naked, beaten, and molested, from the Astronomy Tower." Ron literally matched the description of a ghost.

As Harry snapped out of the trance Draco followed by Ginny came into the room. They whispered something in Cho ear and left hand and hand. Harry was neither surprised nor upset. He looked amused spoke when he spoke to Cho in Phoenician.

So they finally got together 

Funny is isn't they do it on the night of Ron getting throttled 

Do you two speak in my language when use don't want to be heard Asked an amused Fawkes.

Most of the time 

"Um, translation please." McGonagall said to a shrugging Dumbledore.

"I have no clue what they said." Dumbledore said winking at the laughing Fawkes.

"Good cause it's not important. We have gotten over the prefect and Keeper problems. But we have yet to come to a hypothesis or a conclusion of what to do about the other problem. Draco told Cho that all four houses want a inter-house Quidditch competition." Harry said to the adults.

"My guess is that they want him where they could easily take him down without having to worry about covering it up. I think we should do it. So we should keep him on the team. And we should do the Quidditch thing." He put up his hand to stop the protest.

"If we don't do it they will catch him on the train or at the station and also ruin his last years at Hogwarts. I can deal with the stadium, the way the points are taken and the team. But a attraction like this is going to attract more than thousands of people. So I will come up with a plan of defense and protection. Cho can do the measurements and organization of the transportation." He looked over to Hermione.

"Hermione can do the Assistance of the DA students, since they are still sworn to secrecy, to teach them proper spells to learn defense. Albus we are going to need you Percy and Mr. Weasley to start spreading rumors of the match at the Ministry. Have the Order help. Also try to get the Auror's in the Order to be here on that date. Molly, I'm going to get you and a elf friend of mine to get the refreshments along with various industries to sell their stuff at the game. You will be in charge of that."

"Ron you will, Obliviate." He said after freezing the others in the room and silencing them. "You remember going to McGonagall's office and her telling you that your prefect duties have been revoked and given to Neville Longbottom. You do not remember anything about the Quidditch game or our plans. You do remember Hermione being upset with you. You were on your way back to the common room hating Potter." Harry said in one breath. Ron blinked a few times before leaving.

"Are you insane?" Asked a clearly angry Mr. Weasley.

"Unless you want Ron to tell everyone and start a school panic and cause us to lose this chance at killing Voldemort. Also having the game revoked which will cause them to hate him more. And just so you'd know, I am just as sane as Dumbledore." Quickly regretting he said that. "I mean more sane." Causing a round of forced chuckles.

Cho and Harry met in Dumbledore's office to discuss the game. The talk was usually somewhere around the game. Mostly everything was in order, but some were still skeptical about Voldemort coming. He could use the game to go and attack Diagon Alley, or worse the Ministry. They had no way of insuring that Voldemort will come.

"I have a idea. What if something important, other than Harry, was at the match. What if we let everyone know about Harry and me? Voldemort knows he can't defeat Harry so what if he can take the next best thing to Harry. Me."

The whole room sat unnaturally quiets. Harry paled worse than Malfoy used to. He tried to speak but the words didn't seem to be able to put themselves together. He shook his head to clear it. How could she say that. Harry closed his mouth after realizing that it was open. Harry hoped his had ears deceived him. Harry closed his eyes and began to speak.

"No, I will not lose you and our child because I want to end the War with Voldemort." Harry said in a tone that mysteriously no one could place.

"What makes you think that you will lose use. I mean, if they find me they are going to have a surprise waiting. Plus I want to let my friends know about the baby." After that she pleaded with him through the telepathy link and in Phoenician, causing Fawkes to give out some laughter trills.

"ALRIGHT, alright you can go through with it, but if something goes wrong I will never forgive myself." She latched onto Harry hugging and kissing him deeply.

Harry spotted something on the window ledge. He wandlessly froze it, he looked it over. He knew what it was, since he spotted it through out his forth year. It was Rita Skeeter the Beetle. Why that sly woman.

"I know of a few ways we can spread it around. The teachers could call her Mrs. Potter. Cho can tell her friends. Hermione could let it slip in the Gryffindor Common room. We could publish a piece in the Daily Prophet."

"How are we going to do that?" Hermione asked.

He summoned the beetle and laid it on the floor. Hermione gasped slightly but remained quiet. The others were looking between Harry and Hermione trying to find out what was wrong. He threw a spell at the beetle. It rose a few inches off the ground and began twisting in midair. When it settled on the ground, Harry was watching the same movie that he'd watched in his third year. After a few moments where once stood a beetle stood a frozen Rita Skeeter.

"Is that who I think it is?" Mrs. Weasley said holding her chest.

"The famous Rita Skeeter. Our beloved reporter. That's how she was getting around the school in our fourth year. How she got her secret interviews without Dumbledore knowing. But we can use her to our advantage, she can publish an article for us."

Harry unfroze the woman before the meeting went on. Rita _agreed_ to give the article. And just to be sure that she didn't take anything said out of proportion, they all agreed to read the article before letting it out.

Three weeks passed since the interview and the school is a place of mixed emotions. The girls were happy for Cho but some were a little jealous of her luck. But the thing that made Harry unhappy was some of the mail that Cho was receiving. Some people thought that Harry only married Cho because he knocked her up. Every time she received mail of that nature he would write back to the person.

Those people were lucky Harry was such a gentleman as to not curse their brains out through the mail. He mostly stated how much he disliked the way his fiancée was treated because of her situation.

Harry sent thank you letters to those who congratulated them on their engagement. They even sat down with her mother and Mrs. Weasley and worked on the wedding.

Most of the Death Eater attacks were stopping and everyone was guessing that Voldemort finally got the message. Harry once caught site of something silver moving along the forbidden forest. He even felt Voldemort tries to get into his mind.

Harry was finally done with the Quidditch stadium. It was vaguely the size of four of the old Quidditch fields lined up. The pitch was a perfect oval. Each side was decorated in the colors of the a house. The pitch housed 12 hoops. Once someone scored the points gained rose above the hoops next to the total amount of already gained points. Harry made the pitch to have a voice and announce the plays, because a normal person wouldn't be able to keep up with 56 people on brooms.

There were little magical vending machines on the stairs leading to the bleachers. They should hold the adversaries along with other delightable. He made them to be like muggle vending machines. You put in the amount of Knuts and press the button of what you wanted. He put replenishing and anti-magic charms on the machines, so no one can take any thing without first putting money in, and so that the vending machines would never be empty.

Dumbledore told assured those who wanted to come that it was free for all to come, but they had to get a ticket for the school or the Ministry building. He also made the entrance to the Pitch so it would only accept real tickets.

Hermione was using her knowledge to teach the DA useful spells. Cho dropped in every once in a while to help. Mrs. Weasley said the before catering was coming along well, just like the others. Cho made sure Dumbledore turned the tickets into infallible portkeys set for a Saturday in April before he let them out.

Ron was still on the team but that didn't mean they had to like him. During their practices Harry had to threaten the beaters to not use Ron for bludger practice. The chasers found that they didn't have to throw the Quaffle through the hoops but could aim at the flying Ron. Harry had to stop the practice just to yell at the team.

"IF WE CAN'T EVEN SORT THROUGH SMALL ARGUMENTS HOW ARE WE GOING TO WIN THE QUIDDITCH MATCH." Harry said once they arrived in the locker room. Everyone looked shameful but one of the new beaters, Daniel Rogers.

"He shouldn't be on the team after what he did to you. He should be kicked off the team." The third year said with the others nodding their approval. Harry waved his hand to stop them from going any farther.

"Ron did what he believed was right. He believed that I was getting treated better than the others were. Better than him. I don't agree with what he did but he is only human and we all make mistakes."

"But since this is my last year here, if I pass the Newts, he will be one of your choices for Captain next year. He is a very good strategist and not at all a bad friend, he just make mistakes every once in a while."

"Besides if you keep playing the way you're doing right now we won't have a keeper. In case none of you could tell there has never been a Inter-House Quidditch match before in the history of Hogwarts. So this is going to go down in history. We, meaning everyone in the room, are going to go down in history. So let's not let the future Gryffindors down." Cheers went up at the end of his speech. Harry looked around at the faces only to see Ron wasn't there with them.

Harry sent the other players out onto the field to practice while he went in search for Ron. He looked all over the lockers and the bleachers. He jumped on his firebolt and went in search of Ron around the forest and lake. By now he was worried. A speck of red by the lake caught his attention.

Ron was sitting there with his broom thrown across his lap staring at the lake. Harry was very cautious while approaching Ron. He stepped on a twig alerting Ron of his arrival. Ron turned on a dial with his wand pointed straight at Harry. When he saw it was Harry he lowered it.

"Why are you here? Did you come to kick me off the team?" Ron asked picking up a rock and throwing it into the lake. Harry felt the tension in Ron even from far away.

"No why would I do that?" Harry asked taking the seat next to Ron. Ron spoke but kept looking forward.

"Because the team doesn't like me, you don't like me." Ron said throwing another rock.

"Whoever said I didn't like you Ron. I might not like some of the things you said to me or did to me but I never said I didn't like you." Harry said calmly.

"The others don't like me." Ron said in the same small tone.

"Not everyone is going to like you Ron." Harry was sure he heard Ron's neck snap as looked at Harry.

"And what do you know?" Ron yelled back in Harry's face.

"Lest you've forgotten Ron, last year everyone believed that I was a attention seeking brat who was spoiled to death." Harry said with a laugh. He distinctly heard Ron mutter a 'you were'.

"Why is that Ron?" Harry said calmly fighting hard not to let Slytherin free. Ron took a deep breath.

"You were always saving people, always getting best. After the Tri-Wizarding Tournament you were always in the paper. Even before the Tournament you were in the papers. But did you once try to stay out of the papers?" Ron said still not looking Harry in the eye.

"Did I every willingly want to be in the paper other than when I wanted to let people know what really happened in the Tournament?"

"I don't know." Ron said softly.

"Ron let me ask you something, what do you have that I don't?"

"What are you trying to say?" Ron said with his voice rising.

"You don't get it. I'll answer. You were born into a kind loving family who didn't physically or verbally hurt you. And if you count the twins you don't know who much you have. I was taken from my family and given to another who didn't want me. I grew up in a home where I was dehumanized and chastised for any little thing I did. You were raised with a family who had more than enough happiness to satisfy.

Then, when I found out I was a wizard the abuse stretched further. Then right when I think all was going to be well in my life I find out a maniac is after my blood. Ron you think of only the physical things like money and publicity. But like I told Hermione, money doesn't bring happiness. And even if it did what would happen if it was to go away, what then.

You think that it is fun to be me. Well Ron I would love to see you or anyone else try but I would not wish my life on anyone. People dying everywhere you turn. All of those you love in danger because of you. Ron if you lost all of your family what would you do. It may be harder on you because you grew to know and love your family whereas I did not. And what happens when I find out I had someone who else who was part family, what happens when I act immaturely like you are right now, that person died. The last piece of family I had died.

Ron you only want money because it brings you happiness. You are like Percy, though he, or so I've heard, has changed his ways. Put it like this you and Percy are alike in many ways, yet, in many ways you aren't.

Percy believed money and power was everything because he didn't grow up with a lot of it, like you. But Percy did something that made me, almost, forget what he did to achieve it. He worked for it. You expect fame to be given to you on a silver platter. Though I'm not bragging, I too worked a little to be where I am today. Many others too.

Dumbledore did not just sit and do nothing to be the most respected man today, he worked for it. He discovered 12 uses of Dragon blood and work side-by-side, well somewhat, with Nicholas Flammel with the Sorcerer Stone. He even created a few spells in his fight again Grindewald.

Professor McGonagall, too, worked hard to be where she is today. I've read up on some of her achievements of the last 40 years and I'm surprised she isn't on a chocolate frog card. She is one of the most powerful Trans-Auruaras in the world." Ron cut off Harry.

"What's that?"

"One of only two people alive, since the founding of Hogwarts, who can give life to inanimate objects. That itself takes over fifty years to study let alone practice. And she is one of the world's best transfigurers.

Flitwick, was an international dueling champion half of his life. He is also the Head of the Charms of Life club. A club dedicated to finding and creating different charms. He, alone, has created several charms and spells.

Professor Snape, believe it or not, is the best potion master since 1946. He is the leader of the International Potions Committee; an association dedicated to finding new potion ingredients.

They all worked to get where they are today.

Instead of sitting around hoping for fame do something about it. Charley works with Dragons because he is adventurous and loves animals. Bill is a curse breaker for Gringotts, they may not be as famous as Dumbledore or me but they worked hard and they achieved. Find something your good at and work at it."

"I'm not good at nothing but chess." Ron said looking down at the lake.

"That's a lie and you know it. Ron, maybe, just maybe you should find something else that you are good at other than Quidditch. I will always love Quidditch but you can't make a life out of it. Sooner or later you won't be able to continue on at the Quidditch field, plus, you're going to have to mature and stop acting like an idiot it's starting to work my nerves. Now get off your fat arse and get back to the Quidditch practice." Harry said standing up. Ron got up too though he had a smile plastered onto his face.

The rest of the team reluctantly welcomed back Ron, and they all preformed preferably well with him on the team, but Harry could tell their hearts were still hard towards Ron. After a while he started to grow on them. They finally recognized him as the almost old Ron. The practice ended and they, Ron and Harry, were flocked by Malfoy, Ginny, Cho, and Hermione.

"What's going on you three." Harry asked to get their attention away from the cowering Ron.

"Oh nothing, the two love birds here," Hermione said pointing at Draco and Ginny, "were just telling me how they set me up on a date with that new transfer student." Harry noticed how she looked happy about this instead of angry.

"I see you're happy about it." Harry said throwing a quick side way glance at Ron. He looked like he had just taken a trip to the sun and back. Ron looked like he could breathe fire.

"Oh I am, he is the next cutest guy to you and Draco." She said causing Ginny to take a swing at of her.

"So you've been looking at my boyfriend." Ginny said charging at the now laughing Hermione. Suddenly Ginny stopped

"Wait till I tell Cho about what you said about Harry." Ginny said running in a fit of laughter to the castle. Hermione paled and ran after her.

"Oh Harry, how do you say if we make sure John is good enough for Hermione." Draco said with a smirk that was mirrored on Harry's face.

"Sure." Harry had heard how John had been looking at Hermione before. "Come on Ron you might want to enjoy this too." Harry said.

"Harry, when did you start calling him Harry, Malfoy?" Ron suddenly said. "And wait till I tell Fred, George, and Charley and Bill about this thing between you and Ginny." His finger pointed at the emotionless Draco. Harry was angry again but Draco beat him to it.

"I'm sorry Ron but you're a little late. I already talked to your parents. They talked to Harry, he approved me but told them of some of my faults." He said throwing a punch at Harry only to have it dodged.

"Is that the best you can do, you throw punches like your girlfriend." He said dodging two more. Ron turned to Harry to let his rage upon.

"Ron don't start with me. Other than the fact that I tend to get mad fast, you know I would never put Ginny or Hermione in any danger. Nor would I befriend someone like that." Harry said trying hard not to get mad. "And he loves Ginny, therefore, he is good enough to pass."

"But how can you be friends with him after all of the things he did to us." Ron said speaking as though he was trying to calm down.

"How can he be friends with you after what you did to him?" Draco said swiftly.

Ron looked shocked beyond words. He turned into a fierce red. The world seemed to stop and both Harry and Draco stood like stone: stiff, emotionless, and expressionless. He turned to Harry but what he saw was disappointment in his eyes. Ron shot angry looks at both of them. But all of a sudden he began to slip away into his thoughts. His sister was dating a Slytherin and his parents accepted. Harry coughed politely and Ron came out of his stem of thoughts and shot another look at Harry. Ron gave Harry another look before sighed.

"I'm not going to say I like this. But since this is beyond me, and there is nothing I can do, I will go along with it. But it will take some time before I get use to this." Harry gave a fast and brief nod before he and Draco walked up to the castle.

Harry walked into the castle with Draco at his side and Ron following them briskly. They walked into the Great Hall and he sat down at the Ravenclaw table. Cho was not at dinner she had gotten sick and decided to stay in the Chamber. She even yelled at Harry through the mental connection before apologizing and yelling again. Pregnant women.

Harry and Draco found their main reason for going over to the table. John Daniels was watching Harry with great fright; even Draco sensed it on him. They forced their way into the seats on either side of John.

"Hello Daniels." Harry said devoid of emotions but it sent a ripple of coldness down the spines of all that heard it, even Draco.

"We, meaning Harry and I, heard that you have some interest in Hermione. Is it true?" The brunette gave a frightful nod but remained quiet. Draco gave a nod meaning for Harry to take over.

"Well you must have known that when you take Hermione, you'll receive us as a complimentary. And you also know that I will never let Hermione do something without approving of it, though she can be out right feisty sometimes. I make sure the person is right for her, just like I did for Draco and Ginny, at least after they got together. Isn't that right Draco?" Draco gave a nod whilst shuddering all the while.

"Forget everything Harry said, what he does is show us what will happen if we do something hurtful. Other than that as long as Hermione likes you, you're as good as a friend." Harry was a little surprise by the compassion Draco was showing, as was John.

Harry stood up from his seat and left the hall with Draco and a very shaken John following. No one saw John for the rest of the day.

(Next Chapter: A new DADA teacher; Snape .vs. Potter

**New and approved What: Inter-House Quidditch Match**

Beta: Trecklar-Pol 

**Any questions?**

**R&R**


	5. Professor Who?

Professor Who? Part 1 

Harry walked in a daze towards the DADA classroom. Right now he should have been in Herbology, NEWT (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Test) course, of course, but Dumbledore pardoned him. Not exactly pardoned, but made a way for Harry to not have to go to classes. Dumbledore wrote to him as soon as Harry came back from 'John stalking'. Besides being with Cho, that is the only thing that brings him joy. Dumbledore's letter was enticingly humorous, sad, and exciting.

Flash Back

­

Dumbledore wrote Harry to tell him of Tonks' family being attacked by Death Eaters and Tonks' wanting to be at their side. Therefore, there would be no one to teach the DADA classes. And Dumbledore gave Harry a proposition. If Harry could take Newt level DADA and pass he would give him the job, if not, meaning Harry did not want the position or to take the Newts so early, Dumbledore would find someone else.

Harry had a deep-down gut feeling that Dumbledore knew he would accept. After a brief talk with Cho, who was surprisingly, and literally, bouncing around with their familiars, Harry agreed to the job. But Cho wanted him to also negotiate something with Dumbledore. Harry wrote back with Fawks, who was enjoying himself with Lily and Feairo (Pronunciation: Phe-Air-o), Cho's phoenix. Harry decided to meet Dumbledore in his office to discuss him and Cho taken the Newts on a few of the their courses.

This seemed to surprise Dumbledore, which by the way, surprised Harry. Harry told Dumbledore that if he could take the Newts on a few, if not most of the courses, he would have more time to plan and teach. Dumbledore's twinkle reached full-blast, causing Harry to close his eyes and rub his temples. Dumbledore asked why would they not be taking the Newts on all of their courses. Harry told him in a know-it-all and an almost matter-of-fact voice.

"Because if we did, we would no longer be students. Therefore, we would not be able to participate in the Inter-House Quidditch Match. And all of my," Dumbledore faked a glare, "our, work would have been for nothing." Dumbledore nodded passively. Harry glared as they both shared a laugh.

Harry left after Dumbledore told him if he ever needed any advice his door would always be open.

Harry and Cho made their way to the Third Floor Corridor, as instructed by Dumbledore. Regardless of the spells Harry had cast on Cho to make her mobile, Harry still believed she should be sitting somewhere knitting and not getting worked up. Of course Harry had not voiced this opinion to Cho for fear she would harm – destroy is a much better word – him.

After a quick visit to Fluffy, who seemed to realize that Cho was expecting and allowed her to pet him, while keeping a vigilant eye on Harry, they made their way into a room where their N.E.W.T's would be taken. The room was of great magnitude and beauty. It looked like a ballroom, with it's marble floor and lighted golden walls that reflected the light of the crystal chandeliers. Two doors in the farthest wall stood out in their polished elegance. The teachers seemed to admire the room and look curiously at Harry and Cho at the same time.

To Harry this was not surprising. He told Cho so.

"I think they weren't expecting anyone to take the test so early in the year." She turned to look at him at though he had said the dumbest thing in the world.

"Ya don't say." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes and swing of the head. She walked over to their examiners and greeted them. Harry shook his head and followed her example.

They both were taken to different rooms and given a speech on how these test results would follow them their whole life and that the results would predict their future jobs, at least the high paying ones. They were also told how rare it was for someone to take the Newt exams early in the year and pass them. Harry was not sure whether or not these words were suppose to enlighten them or deflate and worry them.

Harry began on his Potions exams. The practical was not hard at all, but the written… It took Harry some time to remember even the simplest of potion ingredients. He had been so busy reading on the Sixth and Seventh Year's material, he had forgotten to read the other years' as well. Great job Harry, he told himself with sarcasm.

Then came Herbology. He asked his instructor if they were to take the exams all in one day. She told him she was sure that Dumbledore had informed them to give all of the exams in one day, so yes. Harry was a little downtrodden, but he waved it off and began his exams. After Herbology came Charms, which was quickly finished, followed by Care of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Finally, DADA came. He skimmed through it so quickly that the examiner asked him if there were any other exams he wanted to take.

The question to Harry by surprise and he asked what could he take the exams on. The examiner told him that there were usually three to four subjects that each examiner could test. Harry had already been tested twice by this man, Charms and DADA, and asked what else could the examiner test him on. The man told him he examined the Study of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. The man asked if he was sure and Harry nodded.

Harry was surprised at how much he knew about Runes. Information came pouring into his head. He had read the books but they were just for fun and out of boredom. He wished he had gotten into the class, but he had other things in his Third Year to worry about. With Sirius escaping… Suddenly Harry didn't want to take any other exams. He left after finishing the Runes exam, leaving a bewildered instructor.

Flash Back

­

Harry walked to the door and immediately began panicking. He could hear the students whispering through the door. It scared him to death. He hadn't even received his scores yet and yet here he was about to teach.

Dumbledore told him he could go ahead and teach even though he had not received his Newt scores yet. Which lead Harry to wonder, who exactly grades that test. He could not remember a name on his Owl result letter.

Harry shook his head to clear it. Meditation was his specialty and yet, nevertheless, here he was shaking and scared out of his mind. He closed his eyes, cleared his mind – it wasn't as hard as Snape made it last year – and took several cleansing breaths. When he believed he was calm enough, he threw on his emotionless mask and threw the door open.

Harry walked into the class with short strides and sat on the teacher's desk. Whispers were coming in left and right. The Sixth years haven't seen Harry since before Christmas Holidays and here he was walking in as though he was the teacher. Harry knew what they were thinking and smiled at close their logic was towards being true.

"Due to a very sad accident and a very cruel death in her family, Professor Tonks will not be with you any longer." His eyes flushed with sadness and grief. "Ask nothing of what happened. But due to my record of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Headmaster Dumbledore saw fit to ask me to take the position, temporarily. And of course I accepted." The Gryffindors along with the Ravenclaws perked up at the news of Harry being their teacher. "Even though I'm friends with every house here and engaged to one doesn't mean I will go easy on you." Their faces all changed. Harry clapped his hands together and beamed a bright smile. "I ask that everyone puts away everything except their wand." When the shuffling of the class stopped Harry spoke again. He noticed the smiles on some of their faces.

"We will be learning many different ways of defense, first one being conjuring or Transfiguration. So, I expect mostly everyone here to achieve tremendously in Transfiguration. Can anyone other than Mr. Malfoy, tell me why conjuring is important?" A shy Hufflepuff raised his hand and Harry called on him.

"I think conjuring can stop some spells and curses being sent at you."

"Exactly correct 10 points to Hufflepuff." He beamed again. "Mr. Malfoy please stand up and tell everyone exactly why I am teaching you quicker and faster ways to conjure and animate things." Draco stood and loudly cleared his throat.

"According to your pensieve, in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore fought Voldemort by making statues come to life and absorb the killing and other curses that were being sent. It makes since actually, since Dumbledore was the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts before he became Headmaster and during the time of Voldemort's schooling at Hogwarts he was the Transfiguration Professor." Those who knew what a pensieve was and knew what he meant were shocked, how and when did he see Harry's pensieve

"Wise observations, I didn't think you would get the message of the Headmaster's past life. Ten points to Slytherin." The students were shocked by the information. Harry continued to beam.

"You let him into your pensieve. You haven't even showed us yet." Ron said angrily standing up.

"SIT DOWN MR.WEASLEY. Ten points from Gryffindor for your outburst." The other Gryffindors were so shocked by this but they didn't know whom to blame first. Ron growled and sat down. Harry's beam fell leaving a frown. He really had to do something about Ron's anger; it was becoming unbearable.

"Today we are going to be learning very easy ways to conjure." He stopped then lowered his voice. "Do not tell Professor McGonagall that there are short cuts towards conjuring that she didn't know of, and faster ones then those she has been showing you all."

"The first thing I'm going to tell you the enunciation, then it gets complicated. The base spell is what you say every time, heretofore, I have used it, even with my golems. You say the base, which is 'Muto-appellus', then you picture in your mind what you want conjured. As such." Harry flicked his wrist and his wand was in his hand in the blink of an eye. Some of the students gasped at the quickness of the hand movements.

"Muto-appellus-raven." Immediately a black raven flew from Harry's wand around the length of the room. Harry waved his hand and it burst into flames. Some students openly stated Harry's abuse of animals. He quieted them down with a look.

"The enunciation is 'Muto-appellus' and I would like each of you to conjure a red apple, "the students started but Harry stopped them, "and the twist is to make the apple square." The students looked at him with wide eyes, unbelieving what he said.

"Well go on." Harry shoed the class.

The progress of the class was believable. Hermione was the first, along with Draco and, surprisingly, Neville, to finish the tasks properly. Ron came in second but he had to redo it after it came out half circle and half square. And Seamus came in third earning Gryffindor thirty points by making a caramel apple.

"Mister Finnigan, I believe you have done the most…"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I was just thinking about caramel, and me wand must have made the…"

"Most extraordinary apple I have ever seen." Harry said cutting him off. " Remind me to tell Professor McGonagall about this achievement." Harry said to the blushing Seamus.

"Although, we are learning ways to keep on defense, I advise everyone here to learn offensive spells. On Friday there will be a duel house against house. So make sure to learn as much as you can, and a trip to the library would not hurt anyone. House points will be the prizes." Harry said smiling at the competitive faces. The bell rung. Harry stopped the class from leaving.

"Draco and DA members please stay behind." The classroom was silent but the DA students stayed seated. When all of the other students had left, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. A hand subconsciously went through his hair.

"As you all know Cho is pregnant." Draco snorted and Harry smiled. "But she has been under a lot of stress with the Inter-House Quidditch Match, and that is not good for the baby. So I have decided to split my teacher responsibilities with her and give her Inter-House Quidditch Match responsibilities to someone else." Harry knew it was a bold faced lie, but it had to be said.

"No offense Harry, but what does this have to do with us?" Hannah Abbott said in a small voice.

"Well, I need someone to fill her shoes."

"In other words, someone to carry out her position." Hannah said.

"Not only that, but I need someone to go to her conferences…"

"Conferences, what conferences?" Asked Hermione, who was suddenly interested in the conversation. Harry falsely and showing physically, mentally chastised himself for not remembering how attentive and acute Hermione was. He ran his hand through his hair subconsciously again.

"Well, we have been trying to get the help of wizards as you all know, but what you all don't know is that we've been trying to get help from the magical creatures." Those in the DA were stunned and showed it.

"WHAT." Next Harry was bombarded with questions. He wandlessly silenced those in the room. Some of the DA members tried to reverse it with their wands, only to find they could not speak any incantations. (AN Well, duh!)

"Good, peace and quiet. Now as I was saying, we are trying to get help from magical being and creatures and such. Cho, in her great ability to speak to animals, has been our Ambassador of Non-Human and Almost Human alliance. She attends meetings with councils of different species and bring back status of their commitment to us." Those in the room nodded along, being as that was all that they could do. Hermione raised her hand in the air for permission to speak, which Harry happily granted.

"Cho is a animus right." Harry nodded in verification. "But the last known animus was Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Exactly, the last _known_ animus was Rowena Ravenclaw. Godric Gryffindor was an animus…"

Draco, who Harry had not noticed raised his hand, picked up a desk and threw it across the room. The girls in the DA looked at him admirably being that the desk was made into the floor. He flashed them a brief smile before raising his hand again. Once again Harry granted speech.

"Yes Draco."

"If Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw were animus Cho and _you_ should be animus too since your both their heirs." Draco stated in questioning and a matter-of-fact tone.

"Correct as usual. But as I was telling Hermione before you decided to show off your strength, there are many wizards and some muggles who are animus. It depends on your heritage. Like the lovely lady who runs Magical Maladies is one as well. Actually, she was the one who told me I was one, when I went to pick out pets."

"Pets, what kind of pets?" Hermione said quickly. Harry and Draco looked at one another and laughed.

"We can never hide anything from Hermione." They said in unison. Hermione, smartly, hide her blush by nodding her head in an agreeing term.

"Potter said he was going to show you in a week or so." A silky voice said from the doorway. All heads, except Harry's who was already facing that direction, turned to see the potion master gazing icily at Harry.

"Correct as usual Professor Snape. If I may ask, why are you here?" Harry said. Snape strode into the classroom looking tentatively at the desk hanging crookedly out of the wall.

"Half of my students come up missing and another student tells me you called them back. Though it is none of my business, when I found out you called my godson back, I had to come and investigate." Those who were speechless were, literally, speechless. No one had ever heard Snape speaking civilly to anyone, and with Harry being the person, was almost overbearing.

"Of course. Well, I'm trying to find a replacement for Cho. Her _condition_ might interfere with the proceedings of the…" Snape cut him off swiftly.

"I believe you yourself, along with the Order, has taken…" It was Harry's turn to interrupt.

"SEVERUS," He thundered over Snape, " what goes on in a order meeting is not to be DISCUSSED in _PUBLIC_." Harry said with his voice quivering with anger.

The desks in the room, all except the one Harry was sitting on, blew apart. Those in the room yelled and jumped voicelessly. Snape cowered, shock and guilt was written all over his face. The on lookers were shocked. Both at Harry power and his commanding, chastising tone. All of them expected Snape to attack Harry or at least snarl something back at Harry, but was shocked at what he did. He gave a respectful little bow. Harry snarled but bowed as well. Snape turned to the students.

"WELL, what are you waiting for?" Get to your classes." There was a brief dash to the door but most of the students stopped in their tracks and turned to face Harry. "WHAT?" Snape commanded with a vein in his forehead popping out. Ron bared his teeth and raised a hand.

Harry laughed and waved a hand in the direction of the muted ones. At first they clutched their throats in hopeful examinations, they gave respectful nods and left to get to their other classes. Slowly Harry and Snape's gaze met one another. There was a pause that was broken by them laughing heartily. They ended up clutching his sides and hoping on not falling over. Snape was the one to break the laughing fit.

"Let's hope your plan works Professor Potter."

"Oh, believe me, it will work. Not one student in this school could keep the fact of me yelling at you and your cowering a secret, believe me." Harry said waving his wand at the mess of desks.

At that very moment Harry's statement was verified. All over Hogwarts, in the classes of those Sixth year DA students, teachers were receiving tardy excuses and taking away point after point for students talking in class. The assumption that word spread like wild fire was overly accurate. In less than two hours, the whole school, teachers included, knew of the conflict betwixt Snape and Potter. And Harry knew that the DA would not tell them the exact reason Harry yelled at Snape.

Harry himself was dealing with the rumors of the conflict. He took points away if he even heard his and Snape's names being used in the sentence. He had first years after Lunch and it was hard to get the message across when every time he spoke the class's gaze and attention flew right up to his scar.

After ten minutes of worthlessly trying to summon their attention, he gave up. Lessons for the rest of the day went as such, but Harry's patience was drawing thinner with each class.

Unbeknownst to him, Professor Snape was receiving the same – almost the same – treatment from his classes. The only difference was the attitude of the children. All of them knew Snape was not the one to be yelled at, since he was the one doing the yelling. So many tried intimidating by saying Potter was superior to him. He even had to take points off of his own house.

But to say that he was angry was a great understatement; he was actually enjoying his superiority over the houses. He now had a reason to take away points for the other houses, the teachers all knew it and accepted it. The entire faculty accepted it, all except for the headmaster.

At dinner that night, both Harry and Snape could see Dumbledore was furious. Yet, still they keep up their act. They both sat at opposite ends – the very ends – of the staff table. They threw abhorred looks at each other. Students and teachers alike were making bets under the table on who was going to attack first. And when they remembered Snape and Harry's first fight, they began waging on who was going to win.

When they caught each other's eye for the thirty-first time, they rose from their seat and began making their way towards the door. As they reached the front of the table, all saw that they were headed in the same direction at the same speed and time. Dumbledore's hand was on his wand lest there be trouble.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…_The countdown ended and both Snape and Harry stood facing each other. After a few moments the enchanted ceiling flashed with bright light. There was screaming and yelling. The light grew brighter and caused many to close their eyes. Dumbledore's wand was fully in his hand now, but he like others could not see in such a brilliant illumination. The light dimmed leaving a very scared Great Hall. When the onlookers saw the sight before them they gasped.

There was Harry laying face down with blood on the steps under him. He was unmoving and very quiet. Looking around they found Snape. He was against the wall left of Harry. In the wall would have bee more accurate. Snape's body slumped out of the wall and onto the room. Those in the hall clearly saw an indent in the wall in the shape of Snape's body. The stupefied students were so stunned that they didn't know what to do.

BOOM 

The doors to the Great Hall flew open. Cho stood there panting and trying to catch her breath.

"Death…Eaters...Attacking…Ministry of…France under attack…" She took a few steps forward and saw the sight before her. She gave a terrified squeak and fainted. The hall was in disarray. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs rushed to help Harry and Cho along with the Ravenclaws.

Dumbledore fired firecracker from his wand. He flicked his wand and three stretchers appeared out of nowhere. He gave a swish and the unconscious people floated onto the stretchers and Dumbledore lead the stretchers, being followed by the staff and those close who were unconscious, to the hospital wing.

**New and approved What: Professor Who: Part 1**

_The Harry vs. Fudge, finally; A trip to the Ministry of Magic; And Draco plays matchmaker will be in the next Chapter Part 2_

Beta: Trecklar-Pol 

**Any questions?**

**R&R**


	6. Ms Chang or Mrs Potter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, except my plot and any and all new characters.**

_**Ms. Chang or Mrs. Potter**_

_**Part two of Professor Who: formally Professor Potter**_

_ Cho's POV _

Shortly after that incident, Cho woke up. Things flew through her mind with little or no motif or link. The letter she received from her mother, who was in France, was the most noticeable of them all. It stated how Voldemort was recruiting the leading dark wizards in France for an attack on the Ministry there. The scene changed. She was racing to the Great Hall. She knew the importance of getting the message to Dumbledore as soon as possible. She was even preparing herself for the definite fuss Harry was going to make over her running and getting herself as worked up as she was.

The school began to shake and she took that as a sign to hurry. She stopped in front of the Great Hall to catch her breath. There was a crash in the Great Hall, and she threw the doors open. There was some extra lighting in the room, but she paid it no mind. She immediately began spilling what she had read in the letter. It did not matter that the whole hall would hear. Dumbledore needed to get the message. That's when everything gets blurred.

She remembered . . .

Blood! A trail of blood was running from a still object on the stairs. She paled when she realized the object was a person. Her eyes caught the indenting in the wall to her right. There below it was Snape, undeniably Snape judging from the robes and face. Her eyes traveled back onto the figure on the stairs.

Her stomach tightened. In an instant she recognized the messy, long and unmanageable black hair. It was so much like her own. It was the same hair she woke up seeing in the morning and the same she went to sleep at night. It was the hair of Harry Potter; Harry Potter was in the stairs bleeding profoundly. She went cold; her world seemed to be crashing and blowing up right before her eyes. She gave a shriek.

Then everything went black. Now she must be in the hospital wing. The smell of clean sheets and potions was known even to those who had not had the 'pleasure' of being there often. Even though Cho was not one of those people who ended up in the hospital wing often for injury, because of the pregnancy, she was 'fire diving' to the hospital wing for a weekly check up.

Fire diving was the name given to the method in which Fire-Elemental Phoenixes traveled.

Cho remembered why she was here and immediately fretting over Harry.

**Harry**

Was he all right? She opened her eyes and began to move when she heard voices. They were voices of a few males and females, possibly more but Cho was having a hard time focusing. The world, as of right now, was a swirl of voices, odd sounds, and light inclinations. Cho tried focusing on the lights that flooded her vision but gave up soon and closed her eyes.

After a few moments, she concluded that there were more masculine voices then feminine ones. With this established, she tried to focus on the voices to find any or all familiar ones.

"I can't believe how stupid I've been. I knew we should have told Cho about it. Now look at what happened!" A surprising familiar male voice said. This voice was quickly verified as Harry's. In his own manner, Harry was a very emotional guy and his tone showed many of his emotions.

"Harry, if we had told her she would have gotten worked up over it. And I believe Madam Pomfrey told you that stress was not goo for the baby." This voice troubled her. She heard a bit of familiarity toward Harry from the male. And then there is something familiar in that voice.

Harry spoke. "And what about that letter she was holding."

"The headmaster is de-spelling it now. I must warn you, Harry, should you begin to blame yourself for this, I might have to physically retain you." The voice was identified immediately. It belonged to the snarky Potions Master. _That was very odd_.

The conversation amazed, troubled, and made her wonder. They kept talking about telling her something important. What could they have been planning or done that was so terrible that they did not want to tell her for the fear that she would flip?

"What 'plan' are you talking about?" A very authoritative sounding person said. This agitated voice gave her no problems. It was the voice that keeps those stubborn Gryffindors in line. That must be weary job for McGonagall. She wondered if the Gryffindors caused Professor McGonagall to become strict. Professor McGonagall's voice was not as strict as it usually was but it was full of suspicion and agitation.

"We, Harry and I, founded a temporary truce. We allowed certain students to hear certain _things_. Knowing the _methods_ at which students' gossip travels and ramifies would allow certain _things_ to travel outside the school." Snape said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. There was a sound, a sound a person attempting to speak but cannot, makes. Which lead Cho to believe McGonagall or someone else in the room was being stopped from speaking.

"Very well Severus, but you refrained from telling Minerva what 'plan' you and Harry discussed." This gave her no trouble either. It was the strong, yet kind and patient, voice of the headmaster.

"The plan was to allow the Ministry of Magic enough info to get Fudge's wheels moving." Harry said.

"Not only that, it was to allow the Ministry to get word of Harry becoming a teacher and that we, Harry and I, were arguing to the brink of attacking one another."

"There were also some _abilities_ that I wanted everyone to know about." Harry said in his hinting voice.

"_Ah_, I see." Headmaster Dumbledore said. Someone made an impatient noise, possibly the same person who made the attempts to speak.

"Great, now will you all be so kind as to tell us _non-knowing_ people." Professor McGonagall said impatiently. Everything went quiet, as though everyone was speaking without sound, yet, Cho knew they were murmuring amongst one another.

"Come closer." Headmaster Dumbledore whispered. The sound of cloaks stirred around the foot of the bed. "We are all Order members here, with the exception of Harry and Cho," Headmaster Dumbledore said in a whispering voice, "Therefore, we all know the 'relationship' between Harry and the Ministry . . ." At this point he was, surprising, cut off impatiently by someone.

"Get to the point Dumbledore." A voice Cho knew as her Head of House said. If she was not surprised enough that someone interrupted the Headmaster, the fact that the person who cut the Headmaster off was her own Head of House, shocked her deeply. She had never witnessed Professor Flitwick use such a tone with anyone, let alone the Headmaster.

Harry answered in place of Dumbledore. "What Professor Snape and I did, put simply, was feed to the Ministry of Magic a bait that it could not resist. Therefore, feeding Voldemort. But it was a poisonous bait that once it is ingested, would slowly destroy and dissipate those who ingest it." Harry said in a cryptic voice. He spoke again before anyone could interrupt or ask questions. "Don't ask further. Everything else will reveal itself in the near future." This tone Cho knew Harry rarely used, it was his 'this is final' tone.

And it worked, for as soon as Harry's whispered settlements were made, it went quiet. A very uncomfortable silence descended upon the hospital wing. Cho was becoming impatient. No one was speaking and Cho was itching to open her eyes. As soon as she was going to grant that instinct permission, a feminine voice intervened.

"Okay Harry, we'll leave you and Cho. When she awakes, make sure to tell her that Hermione wants to see her." The voice was vaguely familiar.

"Of course, Tonks." Professor Tonks! That was the name. Of course Cho had not the pleasure of going to that class for some time, though she did like Professor Tonks' class. Tonks had been the Defense Against the Dark Arts before Harry. She was great as a teacher, but why was she here. Wasn't she supposed to be at home? She _had_ been attacked?

There were departing footsteps and the sound of the door opening. With a slight bang, it closed back up again.

Cho froze and thought for a moment. She wanted to open her eyes and let Harry know she was okay. But there was a feeling preventing her from doing so. It was a feeling that she could not shake. It was a feeling of forewarning. She felt something else, an unfamiliar feeling washed over her. The feeling felt as though it was not hers. Then she _remembered that it really wasn't hers_._ It was Harry's_.

It was a thing she realized she could do a while ago. Ever since she had become pregnant, and she hung around their pet phoenixes more, she had been receiving Harry feelings when they were in the same room. It was weird but very helpful sometimes. _But what could be causing Harry to be so uneasy_.

A new emotion came over her, still from Harry though. It was impatience. He was waiting for something to happen, something big. Once more, the temptation of opening her eyes came over Cho. And once more, it was interrupted by something external, this time the opening of the door.

"Harry." Came the voice of an unknown female.

"Luna, glad you could make it." The sound of movement alerted her.

Where had she heard the name Luna before?

"So what's the big news?" Cho did not like the happiness Harry was feeling as he interacted with this girl one bit.

"Well, I remember you asking me if a certain male liked you and I have to tell you the good news in person." Harry said with excitement flowing through him in waves. _This is not _happening. Cho told herself. No, she was not going to overreact, and make false assumptions and accusations like those brainless Gryffindors. There has to be a logical explanation for whatever this is, Cho kept telling herself.

After thanking Harry a thousand times, and giving him a kiss, the girl spoke once more.

"So, Harry, have you told Cho of our recent. . . activities yet?" _Logical explanation my ass!_

"Why would I? It would be more fun if she did not know about it until the _big day_." The **bastard**! She moved angrily. The creaking of her bed alerted them of her awakening. She really had wanted to hear some more of it but she had not been able to contain herself. She quickly covered her movements by moaning in her pretend state. Harry and that Luna girl seemed to buy into it.

"I had better get going before she gets a whiff of this." There was the sound of hurried footsteps echoed off the wall into Cho's head. The door opened and Harry called out.

"Thanks for all of your help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Anytime, Harry." The door closed. Immediately afterwards another door opened from the opposite side of the room. There was a set of hurried feet approached them.

"What's going on here Mr. Potter? You know not to disturb her rest!" _How did she know I'm not asleep_?

"She just started going red and moving around a lot." Within a moment, Cho found her eyes being opened. And without thinking she made a jump for Harry.

"**YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKING CHEATING BASTARD**," Madam Pomfrey restrained her. Cho continued on in a deadly whisper, "I heard you and that _Luna_. How long did you think you were going to hide it? What about that baby, what about me you son-of-a-bitch."

Harry looked at her with a slight confused look on his face. "Mr. Potter, I think you should leave." Madam Pomfrey said in an angry sort of whisper. Harry was about to speak when a light of understanding seemed to flare up in his mind. Cho did not feel any more emotions from him. He nodded understandingly and shook his head. He walked out of the ward without a backwards glance. "What's going on Ms. Chang?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just be prepared to keep calling me Ms. Chang. I'm going to be that for a long time." She finally broke down in tears and was comforted by the puzzled nurse.

_ Harry's POV _

The story was all over the school by the end of the week. Everyone knew how Harry had 'cheated' on Cho with Luna Prescott, Cho's words. Prescott was a pretty and quiet Ravenclaw that Cho had only met once or twice that year. They shared a dorm and nothing else. And everyone knew how Harry and Luna had been 'going on' behind Cho's back since the beginning of Cho and Harry's relationship, Cho's words.

Of course there were some people who did not believe it but from the fact that Harry had seemingly gone missing, Tonks was teaching his classes / her old classes / again, and Prescott had denied the charges feebly, most of the doubters were swayed in the end. There was a mass article about it in the Daily Prophet. It told everything Cho had heard in the hospital wing, with the exception of the conversation between the Professors and Harry. The Prophet exaggerated the fact that Cho was pregnant with Harry's child and was in the hospital when she heard. But it tied everything and some other false facts into what Harry did. It even stated that Harry had tried to cover his cheating by buying her gifts.

"Obvious lie." Snape said throwing down the paper in disgust.

"The world believes it so I guess it's . . ." Harry trailed off.

"Bullshit!" Luna said angrily. They were in a small meeting. It was 'small' because it was only Order Members, the trusted members of the Hogwarts staff, Harry and Luna also.

The story was a major indent in their plans for tempting and drawing out the Ministry and having the Ministry attack Harry, so that Harry could break them down. He could wipe out all of the Ministry officials with ties to Voldemort if only the Ministry attacked him first. And a trail like that would be the news of the decade, besides the fact that Voldemort is back. Voldemort would not be able to let something that big go by without his interference. That and the fact that he would know what Harry was capable of, via gossip reaching the Ministry, he would attack, thinking that he had the advantage. When actually, Harry and the Order would have the advantage. They could end it all with Voldemort, without having to fall back on Plan B, the Inter-House Quidditch Match.

And the fact that they might be able to remove a few of Voldemort's men from their posts was not discouraging.

It had been all planned out. Everyone agreed. It would work. It was perfect. But now they had this scandal. The Ministry and Voldemort would not be focusing on Harry anymore, which was the plan, they would be focusing on the 'scorned' Cho.

"This is all so messed up. How could we not know that she was awoke." Luna said.

"I felt it, I just assumed . . ." Harry trailed off with a tired voice. He and Dumbledore looked a mess. Tired, weary, stressed, and Harry seemed to have lost that healthy, vibrant glow, that confidence, he gained over the course of the summer. He lost a little weight in the pass week, he looked somewhat similar to his old self, as he had before the summer, only with the presence of some muscle left over.

"So what do we do now?" Dumbledore asked softly to the table, more so to Harry. There was a strange silence. Dumbledore was usually the one who made the decisions. They looked around the table.

"Come on Potter, I'm sure you have some-." Harry interrupted Snape.

"Don't you get it! It's over! Voldemort is looking for ways to get Cho now. And I have her protected whether she knows it or not, but there is still the possibility he might -." He shook his head. "We will just have to go to Plan B."

"Damnit." Several people said.

"There's no way hundreds of people are going to come see you now, unless it was for a hanging." Luna said. Harry winced. "Besides, I doubt you will have the same support you had before."

Harry suddenly sat up, causing several people to jump. "Dumbledore," he said slowly, "what happened to that letter you were de-spelling?" Harry asked.

"It's -oh. Mr. Potter! That is the most - how could it have slipped my mind." He disappeared from his seat.

Everyone turned to Harry. "After I left the hospital wing that day when I went to Dumbledore to inquire about the letter, he said that it had been sent by Cho's mother to her. As we all know, Cho's mom was killed the day before that, though she still does not know. There was no way for her to send the letter. But we both believe that it was written by her."

Snape silenced a few people who tried to interrupt Harry. "The French Ministry was attacked a few days ago. Nothing was taken and only Cho's mother was apparently targeted. We all thought that it was because of the obvious linkage to Cho, and we were right."

"I believe, and I won't know for sure until Dumbledore gets back, that the letter was written by Cho's mother but changed by magic -." He stopped suddenly.

Dumbledore was back in his seat. "It says that the French Ministry will be under attack and that Voldemort is gaining adherents to mount an even bigger second attack on it. I tried to de-spell the letter, but very strong magic keeps it the way it is. I tried spelling the text to see if someone had been forced to write it, no one was. I tried a spell that defaces letters, by accident, and the text was erased."

"So, this means . . ." Luna inquired.

"I was not finish, Ms. Prescott." Dumbledore admonished her politely. "As I said, I accidentally defaced it. However, some words were left. I was pondering over it, when this scandal came out, with all of the hate mail coming in and out of the school and hiding Harry, I forgot about it." He waved his wand at the letter. It glowed red, then blue, and then it was back to red again. It continued to do so even after he stopped waving his wand.

He passed the letter to Harry. "I assume," Harry said. "that the words on the blue page are the words added by magic?"

Dumbledore nodded. "It was practically the oldest trick in the book. I expected something more devious of Tom." He said, shaking his head.

"So the letter really says is this: the French Ministry _had been_ under attack and that Voldemort is gaining adherents to mount an even bigger second attack on our Ministry, basically."

"So, we've got this established. But what does this have to do with the plan?" Luna asked.

Snape's eyes went wide. "The big question here is, why did he allow her to get the letter? She would run directly to Dumbledore."

"Someone was supposed to divert her attention. To take her somewhere. But our _show_ must have thrown the person off." Harry said, rubbing his temples.

"Why would he have someone stop her from feeding Dumbledore false information?" McGonagall asked.

"Maybe it was what was supposed to happen after the information was given." Harry said.

"Like a trap for her." Luna said, "Someone she trusted would lead her back to the dormitory."

"He would capture her and lure me in, under the basis that he knew what I could do."

"Because of our plan." Snape said.

"So, we actually messed up one of his plans with one of our own." Tonks said. Some groaned from the amount of information they had just received.

"But the person is still out there." Flitwick said. The table went quiet.

"She is surrounded by D.A. members. I have them watching her every step. Our phoenixes are watching her too. The person won't be able to get her alone." Harry said.

"SO. Where do we go from here?" Luna asked those at the table.

Harry smiled at her, the first smile he had given in a week. "You mean, where do _you_ go?" At her blank look, he turned serious. "We need someone to talk some sense into her. She needs to know that she is in danger."

"And you want me to do it! She'd murder me as soon as I look at her." Harry and Dumbledore gave her identical tired smiles.

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

_ Cho's POV _

"Cho, can I speak to you for a moment?" That same voice from the hospital wing said.

Cho was in the Room of Requirement. She had been coming here on the notion that Harry was hiding out in the Chamber. Things had been going well for her, as well as they could go for a single, scorned, humiliated, pregnant soon-to-be mother.

"What?" She asked, angry at the girl. She turned to Luna. The girl was average by every means, her face, hair, her clothing. _What did Potter see in her_? Cho loathed it all with passion.

"You're making the biggest mistake of your life . . ." She said softly.

"The biggest mistake I made in my life was loving Harry-." She backfired but was cut off.

"What you heard in the hospital wing was-." She was really irritating Cho by not showing any dislike, just pure disappointment.

"Save your breath, at least Harry had the sense to do it, I already know about . . ." The door opened and some members of the D.A. came in. They paused at seeing Cho and Luna in the same room. Luna smiled genuinely at Cho.

"Go on, you were saying."Luna said with her smile gaining intensity.

Cho huffed and held her chin high. "I already know of you and Harry's 'activities'. Though I can't blame you, he was quite the catch."

"What girl wouldn't a guy to be rich, powerful, smart, and dead sexy!" A girl in the crowd outside murmured. Cho blushed slightly.

Hermione Granger ushered the crowd outside after someone made that comment. Whatever was going on was between the two of them.

When the door shut, Cho turned away from Luna and set her sights on a book that appeared on the other side of the room.

"And you call yourself a Ravenclaw. I would say you're a split between a silly Hufflepuff, a irrational Gryffindor, and a scheming and scurvy Slytherin." Cho's anger flared beyond belief. Luna had insulted her to the highest possible zenith.

"What did you say?" Cho said turning and flicking her wrist. Without a sound her wand was in her hand and was pointed at Luna, prepared to curse.

"This is exactly what I mean," Luna said pointing at the wand as though it were a mere toy, "where is the rationality in that. Only a Gryffindor would do something like that. It's a wonder you even got placed in Ravenclaw. I swear sometimes I think you and Granger should switch. She deserves to be a seventh year Ravenclaw, you on the other hand . . ." She paused as a chair appeared behind her. "You and your wand don't scare me. Your ignorance does however. Ravenclaws are supposed to be logical, we're suppose to look past the circumstantial, the coincidental, and the substantial things in life and go for the facts." Cho sat down in the chair she had summoned earlier, still with her wand out. She pondered over what Luna was talking about.

"SO?" She shouted after minutes of silence.

"Our 'activities' were no more that things we were planning for your Baby Welcoming party."

"Bullshit." Cho said quickly. "I don't believe it."

"I'm not asking you to believe it; I'm asking you to listen. Your mother and Mrs. Weasley gave Harry permission to -."

"My mother would never go behind my back." Cho said, cutting her off.

"Will you just listen!" Luna said without raising her voice.

"No, _and_ I don't have time for this." Cho got up to leave. A hand caught her arm. She yanked her arm from the girl. "Don't touch me."

"You are getting worse by the day. Did you really think Harry would ever cheat on you? Do you know how much he loves you? Do you even know the consequences of telling Prophet those half-truths?" She asked these questions and then walked out of the door.

Cho was having an internal dilemma. Should she go after the girl and demand that she explain what she said? She knew that Harry loved her. It was evident in the ways he used to look at her. But the hospital wing- was it possible that she had over-reacted? She really hadn't given Harry the chance to explain himself. Finally giving into her logical side, she left the room and went after the girl.

About halfway to the Great Hall, she saw Luna. Only now realizing that she had brought most of the D.A. with her. She called out to the girl who turned with a smirk on her mouth. _She knew I would come out after her_. Cho had to congratulate the manipulating in that. _She should have been in Slytherin_.

"All right, I give up. Now confess what you know!" Cho said angrily as she stomped slightly down the stairs. Those in the D.A. were watching Luna with something less of loathing in their eyes. Only a few showed open curiosity. _Hufflepuffs_, Cho rolled her eyes.

"Your mother, a nice woman," She said with a hint of condolence in her voice that Cho could not place, "along with Mrs. Weasley," Weasley started at his mother's name, "gave Harry permission to plan your surprise baby shower."

"So . . ." Hermione said coming up behind Cho, she looked at Luna with knowing in her eyes. _Why does everyone know everything that I don't_?

Luna gave Hermione a small smile. "It was to be held at the house in Sunbrick Village, sort of a house warming and baby shower mixed together. It was - is beautiful. Despite what Harry's says, I'm going to fulfil my end of the bargain and finish the planning for the party with or without him."

"How does this concern you?" Cho said stunned.

"Harry asked for my help. It was surprising to me, but he saw my mother's work. She's a wedding designer. He realized after two days of trying to get things together by himself that he needed help. I-."

"How are you going to finish the work with Harry gone? Is he at the manor?" Cho asked quickly, ready to bolt out of the room and to the manor.

"No, he hasn't been there for sometime." Before Cho could ask how she knew, she held up a pair of shiny golden keys. "I needed a set of keys to set up base at the house." Suddenly her face went dark. She reached into her pocket and retrieved a piece of blueish paper. Cho was familiar with the color and texture but her mind was in a terrible jumble. "This was all supposed to be a surprise for you." She handed Cho the piece of paper.

It was an invitation. _To my baby shower_. Things clicked into place. '_Harry, have you told Cho of our recent. . . activities yet?' 'Why would I? It would be more fun if she did not know about it until the big day_', it all makes since now. Cho was deeply embarrassed and ashamed of herself. But then another phrase from that night came to her. '_Well, I remember you asking me if a certain male liked you and I have to tell you the good news in person_'.

Her anger was back. "What about that _certain male_ person that was supposed to like you and him telling you the '_good news in person_'?" She added a slight imitation of Harry's voice.

"That would be me." A guy in the crowd said and suddenly he had all eyes on him. He started to stammer under the pressure of the curious gazes. "H-Harry was p-playing matchmaker, me and Luna- that's who he was talking about. He- we're you know- we're together- Luna and I." He stopped himself and blushed. Cho knew he was a Gryffindor but she could not remember his name, and her head was beginning to ache.

She turned back to Luna, she saw Harry's winged unicorn, Pegasus, flying in front of Luna with a letter in his mouth. Luna was, surprising to Cho, not surprised to see him. She took the letter from him and he took off towards Cho. With only a 'neigh' of acknowledgment, he flew past her. The eyes of those in the D.A., especially Hermione, were staring after it in awe. Cho only noticed it briefly as a thought suddenly popped into her mind.

"Does that mean Harry's in the -."

"No, he's not there." Luna said dismissively as she read the letter. Her eyes widened. She mouthed a 'no' and dropped the letter in shock.

Hermione was there instantly to pick it up. "It's Harry's handwriting but I can't understand it."

"It only allows the intended reader to read it." Both Cho and Luna said in the same moment. Luna sounded dead and Cho sounded a little angry. It was a letter system that she and Harry had come up with together. _It was sacred, and he shares it with _-. _The only person who would speak to him_. Cho felt fatigue hit her hard.

"Freeze it." Luna said to Hermione sharply. Although she was a little confused, Hermione did so. Slowly but definitely the letter began to glow. It flew from Hermione's hands and floated in front of Luna.

Luna stepped forward and the letter moved back a little as if there was magic keeping the two far from each other. She continued to do so until the letter was in front of Cho and Hermione. Cho knew this part, it was time for the voice-activation password. She opened her mouth but Luna cut her off.

"Lisa Nutria Prescott." She said in a strong voice. Cho felt something inside her shatter. Her name used to be the password. Instantly a holographic image protruded from the letter into the air above it. Harry's head slowly came into view.

"HARRY!" Several members of the D.A. shouted in jubilation, and in what Cho thought was relief.

"Where are you, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"The Ministry of Magic." His voice brought an ache to Cho's heart. It was so calm and emotionless. It was truly frightening. Harry focused unblinkingly at Luna.

"What you doing there?" The boy, Neville, Cho remembered the name was. He was the guy Harry set up with Luna.

"I've been summoned for a hearing."

"What?" Luna exclaimed. "I thought we-."

"I turned myself in," Harry said, loudly cutting her off, "I've got Fudge and his administration into so much shit right now, they might have to disappear for a while." He was looking at Luna with an unwavering gaze. She seemed to have caught up on something. And nodded sharply, but she had a smile on her face.

There was a stir in the crowd. Both Harry and Luna looked over there quickly and back at each other with similar knowing looks in their eyes. Cho hated being left out of the loop. Judging by the look on Granger's face, she did too.

"Luna, I have a feeling Voldemort will attack somewhere today." Harry said. Luna looked startled.

"What? Where?"

"Either where Dumbledore and I are or where you are."

"But. . ."

Harry turned stern. "No 'buts' I need you to do call Lily, Fawkes and Feairo, they should be anywhere Cho is. And I you to tell them to prepare the school in case of an attack. Have Draco gather his party and keep those in the dungeons from harming other students. Get Neville to gather the best flyers in the D.A. and have them go to the top of the north, south, east, and west towers just in case. He can use my Firebolt. Feairo should have it with him." He paused. Lily, Fawkes, and Feairo appeared and a broom with them. Cho watched as Lily came close to her and gave her a hard peck on the head before heading back to the projection.

Malfoy and a few others ran towards the dungeons. Neville grabbed the broom and left with a few others. Everyone else had circled around the projections.

Luna turned to the phoenixes. "You know what to do." They nodded and disappeared.

Harry continued. "I want Hermione in the library researching as many spells as she can to help in defense of the school. There should be a pass for the Restricted Section on my desk." He paused as Hermione left the circle at a brisk pace. "Take this message to the nearest portrait: gather the ghosts and have them raise the alarms around the school. The teachers will know exactly how to respond. Tell the nearest portrait to gather the rest of the portraits and have them on the lookout for anything unusual. Anything they find should be reported to you or who is in charge." Luna looked to the portraits who bowed and flew off to do their bidding.

"Harry, what about the rest of the D.A.?" Luna asked as she saw the people behind her shifting around nervously. Harry spoke in a grave voice.

"It's time for them to make a decision. They must decide where they will stand; whether or not they stand and fight for Hogwarts, should the fight come to Hogwarts. If they don't feel up to it, they can return to their Common Rooms with my blessing." Luna turned to the others in the hall and saw the large range of different emotions.

"They must decide if they will stand and fight and they must do it with haste." Harry said.

"So?" Luna asked the others with urgency. Most looked confused, and others down right frightened._ With good reason_, Cho thought. Luna spoke again. "Step forward five steps if you choose to stand and fight. Take five back if you don't. You won't be persecuted for you decision." Seven of the newest members stepped back along with some of the youngest. Luna nodded as they departed swiftly. Pretty much all of the original D.A., the ones who were members during the reign of Umbridge. One of them, a Seamus Finnegan, Cho remembered, spoke up.

"We stand with Harry to the end." They gave a uniform nod. Cho wanted to scream and cry.

Here they were, friends, some just classmates, and some with no association to Harry except through others and through the club, and yet they showed more loyalty to Harry than the one person who should have shown the most, his fiancee, Cho. She felt as if she were the lowest of the low, a creature that should not even be in the presence of such valor and loyalty.

One of the ghost of Hogwarts, one that Cho remembered only vaguely came to them. "Tell Professor Potter that a portrait near a window on the third floor reported seeing something in the form of a dark shadow move outside of the window across from it."

"Received." Harry said to the ghost grimly. "Thank you. You may return to your post." The ghost went off without a backwards glance. Harry turned to Luna and the D.A. "This is surely peculiar."

"May I speak freely?" Luna asked.

"Yes."

"How is-."

"There has been a gathering of Death Eaters outside the Ministry of Magic. This raises too many questions. Voldemort seems to be establishing at both places at once." He said cutting off her question. "Which one will he attack _and_ which one will he be at though? This is confusing indeed." Harry seemed to stress over this for a moment before gasping. Luna gasped as he did.

"He might not attack at either." They said together. The unity of their thoughts was troubling to Cho, as she had once shared the same relationship with Harry. She wanted it back. . .

Harry continued. "Voldemort might appear at neither place! He might launch an attack on another main Wizarding center. Diagon Alley! But we don't have any spare forces to send there." He had begun speaking more to himself than to Luna. "Maybe I can alert the Weasley twins and have them to mobilize a force . . . Speak to Dumbledore now, I must contact the twins." Harry's form disappeared. There was only a small billow of mist in the place where Harry had just been.

"The twins! Ha! I'd like to see the day that they follow someone's directions, let alone orders." Ron said from his position in the back of the line. Seamus and several others turned to face him slowly.

"I think they will follow Harry through thick and thin. They, just like most others, would be honored to take orders from Harry. Some happen to respect all that he's done. Some happen to respect him. Unlike others . . ." He and some others eyed Ron with dislike and distrust, just as some females in the group eyed Cho. Cho wished she were dead.

Soon a new, yet familiar, person popped into existence in the now solidified projection. Dumbledore spoke, like Harry had, to everyone. "Harry is having Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley mobilize a strong enough force to keep the Death Eaters at bay at least, should go to Diagon Alley." Seamus smirked at Ron who flushed a deeper red. "What of the D.A.?" Dumbledore asked. "What are their orders? Who's the commanding person?"

"Harry had not told them what their orders are yet. He hasn't given positions." Luna said. Seamus stepped forward and spoke.

"Harry just told us to make a decision of whether or not we will help. No one was given any commanding position yet." Seamus spoke in his slight brogue. Even with the Irish accent he sounded shy speaking to Dumbledore.

"I have seen, and heard from Harry, good things about you." Dumbledore said looking straight at Seamus, almost through him. "Perhaps you should take command." Seamus was taken aback and blushed deeply, but he nodded in acceptance of the order.

"What about me? I'm Harry's best-friend. Shouldn't I be the leader?" Ron said coming forward. Several of those around him glared at him, he did not notice.

"Ron, this is no time for favoritism. This is war, or at least the prelude to it. We don't have time for these pity fits of yours." Harry, who had reappeared along side Dumbledore. "Seamus, be very vigilant, to the point of being Mad-eye Moody if you must." Ron's jaw had dropped.

"But-." A look at those around him shut him up.

"Ron, if you want to help, _fine_! Help _Seamus_ do everything he can to defend the school. Participation and assistance are more rewarding than leadership. Helping hands are always welcomed ones." Ron seemed unsure but nodded strongly, throwing Seamus a harsh look. "No power-distribution fighting. Both of you have minds and power that complements the other's, use them wisely." He turned to Luna, "I will try to keep in touch wit-."

"Harry, look out!" Both Harry and Dumbledore ducked, with a flash of green the projection dissipated. The line was cut off.

Seamus and Luna shared a pale, scared look. The rest remained fixated on the area where the projection had been. Cho had felt something crash within her. She clutched her stomach as a cramp suddenly hit her hard.

Suddenly Ron composed himself. "You heard him. Let's get moving. We don't have time to waste." Seamus was stunned at how quickly Ron's attitude changed. He noticed that the others who agreed to fight were fidgeting badly. Ron was shaking his head slowly. He noticed Cho, she was a mix of green and pale skin.

"Cho, are you all right?" Cho was still clutching her stomach in some agony. As if through some deep, innate maternal instinct she knew that something was wrong with one of the beings inside of her. But stronger than that was a feeling that something was going wrong with Harry.

It was a surprise she and Madam Pomfrey had been saving for the birth. She was carrying twins, identical twins. So when she had told Harry he was having a boy, she wasn't completely lying. "Something's wrong." She whispered. "My stomach hurts." That was not a complete lie. But she knew it was not only the baby that was causing the distress, though that did not lessen her worries of her unborn children.

But the main cause of her worries, Harry, was in danger. She wanted to be with him, to show him her support of him. To fall at her knees and beg for his forgiveness. Then to proclaim her mistakes to the world; she wanted everyone to know how she wronged him. The guilt was killing her. It was too strong for her, she swayed on her feet.

Luna quickly grabbed her in support. "Go to the hospital wing." She said trying to get Cho to calm down and breath steadily.

"She can't go alone . . ." One of the others replied. Cho sensed something in that person's voice, that matched something that was in the atmosphere. It was contained, unadulterated dislike. It was horrible and Cho knew the dislike was directed at her and her stupidity.

Someone stepped forward. One individual in the small minority of Ravenclaws in the D.A., and Cho noted, he was the only Ravenclaw in the crowd at the moment. After Harry asked them to choose, all of the Ravenclaws except this one left. "I'll take her. I know a shortcut there and back. Where do want to meet up at?" The Ravenclaw was . . . Cho could not find a word that fit his character. He seemed to be persistent, yet there something odd about it.

Cho could see the relief in the eyes of the others, obviously they had not wanted to have to take care of Cho. Though for some reason, they seemed as if they had been forced into taking care of her. Besides that they probably did not look twice at the Ravenclaw for the simple fact that he was a Ravenclaw. And he must be eager to take care of one of his own kind. Cho desperately wanted to go with someone else, and for what reason she did not know.

Seamus looked to Ron for help with the Ravenclaw's question. Ron went silent. "The Great Hall is the best place to meet, we all can find it and it's easier to watch the main entrance to the school. It could be our stronghold." He looked to Seamus.

Luna spoke up quickly. "I've got Harry's map." She pulled it out of her pocket. Most knew about the map, being that Harry had used it last year for their meetings. It seemed that the only person who did not know about it was the Ravenclaw, which then increased Cho's suspicion about him. Luna quickly ran over the purpose and use of the map for the Ravenclaw before handing it over to Seamus. Cho did not inquire on how she received possession of it.

"I agree with Ron's idea, for all of the said reasons. And the map could help us watch all of the known entrances of the school."

The Ravenclaw walked over to Cho's side. "Where are the teachers?" He asked. Cho felt a tinge of something odd in his tone, she could not place it.

"Harry must have sent them to calm the students or something." Ron said. The Ravenclaw nodded.

Cho was very apprehensive. Something was in the air around this guy. But she did not trust her sixth sense at the moment. Her senses were still pretty damaged by the revelation that Harry had not cheated on her, but her intuition told her something was amidst. He was pretty well-known in her house and a shy member of her house and she had never thought much about him. In truth, he never gave her a reason to give him any thought.

There had been times when she noticed him watching her in class. She ignored it then, all of her house members had been keeping an eye on her. But he was different. And now that thought more about it, he was in every N.E.W.T. class that she was in. That was odd for a Ravenclaw. It was common for Ravenclaws to have some classes together, it was not normal for them to have all of the same classes, and together nonetheless!

This guy was weird. Anderson was his name, she remembered.

She remembered other things about him. Ravenclaws were naturally opinionated. They usually find themselves in the middle of conflicts no matter what because they found good factual reasons for both sides. While most Ravenclaws supported Harry on the Ron issue, they did not support him entirely in the fight against Voldemort. Some of them were purebloods anyway. They believed that Voldemort had good reasons for wanting blood purity.

One being the decline of the Wizarding Bureaucracy. The other being that with more and more muggle blood being brought in, the old traditions, beliefs, and culture were being washed out and replaced by newer ones. And last, but not least, was the higher possibility of discovery by the muggle world, and that would lead to terrible consequences for both worlds. Therefore, to some non-magical blood is bad blood.

Anderson was one of those who agreed with those thoughts. And he was one of those who disagreed with Cho's relationship with Harry from the beginning. The rest of the house, found good and bad in her relationship with Harry. And when Cho had proclaimed that Harry cheated on her, most of her old friends and some of her fellow Ravenclaws sided with her immediately. The other wanted - needed - factual proof to declare Harry sleazy.

She and Anderson went off, walking down the hallway opposite of the D.A. Cho was still suspicious of Anderson, and made sure to keep her distance. He seemed to be summoning the courage to say, or do, something to her.

"SO . . ." He revved up slowly. "How have you been doing lately?" Cho studied him out of the corner of her eye. He was definitely nervous about something.

"I'm doing well. Madam Pomfrey says I should relieve myself of stress. But it's nothing deadly so far." Cho said staring straight ahead. _Why am I telling him this_? She shuddered and tried to hold down her dislike as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's good. But that was not what I was aiming at. I meant, how have you been doing since your breakup with _Potter_." Cho registered the anger he poured into the 'Potter'. _Oh, something is definitely amiss_, Cho told herself.

Only someone close to her would show that kind of worry and affection towards her over her breakup with Harry and that much anger to Harry. _What reasons did he have to dislike Harry? I really wish he would remove his arm, though_. _Is he jealous of Harry? No. What does Harry have that he didn't? _Everything: power, fame, riches,_ her_.

She stopped in her tracks. He looked at her questioningly. She smiled and rubbed her stomach, he looked at her stomach with . . . _Was that hatred?_ Cho almost reeled in shock. She shook it off and continued to walk. But she had been shaken. He looked at her with a puzzled expression. She did not look back at him. Her mind was trying to form a thought. Then it hit her.

Wanting to test her intuition and theories, she formulated a small trick.

Out of nowhere she said, "I think I can win his heart back. I _am_ carrying his child. I know he still loves me and . . ." His face twisted up in anger. The arm was a little tighter around her shoulders.

"Cho," he said in a tight voice, "You're kidding yourself. Potter was just a phase in your life." He turned to face her, she noticed he was sweating slightly and was shaking. "You need to move on. It's not worth it."

_He doesn't want me and Harry together_. That was not something new to her. But the anger for Harry . . . There was no real reason for it. _Unless he cares for me. Oh no! He likes me_.

Knowing that she was taking a risk, but not caring, she asked a question. "You don't think I'm good enough for him?" One of the best tricks her mother had taught her, make the person think you misunderstood what they said without telling them so. This way, they will explain everything in greater detail. _I've got to write her after this and thank her_. (Pretty sad huh)

He took the bait. "NO, no. I was saying that _Potter_ isn't good enough for you." Cho noticed a slight change in their direction, but decided to approach the question first.

"Why-."

He cut her off before she even finished her question. "You're sweet, compassionate, smart, beautiful. I can go on and on." She noticed a quiver in his voice. "_Potter_, however," his voice went cold, "is a no-good, lying, self-centered, cheating, stupid, son-of-a-."

"WHERE are we going?" Cho interrupted loudly. She had noticed the complete lack of paintings in the hallway that they were walking through. And it made her uneasy, she had always felt comfort when there were paintings around. She was getting nauseated from the fast pace at which they were going. And because of the fact that she broke it off with Harry, she broke it off with some of his spells to hide her pregnancy and its effects.

His grip on her hand tightened a bit but he did not look towards her or answer her question. He stared forward with a very determined look.

He mumbled to himself. And even though they were an arms length away from each other, she still could not hear him completely or comprehend him. She leaned in and listened closely. ". . . All in due time. . . _him_ gone. . . I will. . . mine. . . baby gone." Cho shuddered. She might not have been able to hear everything he said, but his meaning was clear. She furthered herself away from him, just in case she needed to make a run, though she knew she could not get too far in her condition.

But there was nothing she could do. Without all of Harry's spells, she could not cast magic without inflicting harm onto the baby. The focus from magic, or at least the magic she used, caused her stress levels to rise quickly. Physical defense was definitely not an option in her condition. Once more she mentally beat herself for not listening to and believing in Harry.

After she gave off a little shake, he gazed at her out of the corner of his eye. "Why are you shaking?" It seemed more like a command to stop shaking than a question on why she was shaking.

"I'm not feeling well. I really need to go to the hospital wing. Where are we going?" She said in a voice associated with a person whose pleading and begging for their life. She was really getting scared.

He gave her stomach a look that matched his tone of 'Potter'. "You can always have more children." His eyes looked into hers. She saw the maniacal glint and tried to rush past him, she screamed. He caught both of her wrists behind her back with one hand and silenced her with a spell.

"I love you Cho, I want to be with you, _please_ don't make me hurt you." He whispered fiercely into her ear. Cho tried kicking him, but he tied her legs with a spell. Her wrists were next, yet he did not immobilize her with a spell.

He quickly dragged her into another hallway. Cho recognized it somewhat as the one leading to Professor Dumbledore's office. He was leading her to the gargoyle statue that guarded the office. He must be very stupid to take her there. Then she remembered that Dumbledore was at the Ministry. If things were going on like they sounded like they were then Dumbledore would not be back for some time. _But there had to be someone in the office_, she thought desperately as he gave the password. He tossed her on the spiraling stairs. She prayed that the final spell Harry had put in her to protect the babies would protect them just a little bit longer. The tingle she received in response was enough to alleviate her somewhat.

She continued to pray that someone was in the office, but the more she thought about it the less likely it seemed. Dumbledore was away. All of the teachers were now on alert for evildoers entering the school, no one was bound to think of persons leaving the school, or at least she thought that they were leaving the school.

_Boom_

He kicked open the doors to the Headmaster's office. Someone inside jumped. Cho could not see who was inside, however she heard a gasp and Anderson cast the Killing Curse. Her heart pummeled her chest. _That poor person_, she thought. Because of her position she could not see the person, but she did hear them hit the ground with a thud and their wand clatter to the ground.

Immediately there were several indignant yells from others in the rooms. But she did not hear anyone around them. _The portraits!_ She had forgotten about those. But, just as the thought was formed in her mind, Anderson yelled something. There was a horribly bright yellow flash that left Cho's eyes stinging and black dots dancing in her vision. The yelling of the portraits ceased, and as he dragged her up the smalls stairs she noticed that the inhabitants of the paintings were froze within their frames.

She was dragged passed the crumpled body of Anderson's victim. She saw the horrible, surprised and horrified expression on the features of her old Transfiguration professor. Cho shed a few tears, her mourning was cut short by a flare of flames from behind her. Next there was a flare of green light and a whooshing sound that Cho instantly recognized as the Floo Network being opened up.

She knew then that her life was over. She was dragged into the flames. They licked at her body, without the burn but with a slight tickle. She felt the spells that constrained her hands and legs weaken. _He's using too many powerful spells at once_. She tried to kick out a little with her legs, she was allowed some slight movement.

He yelled out something, the flames flared white. She was stunned momentarily by the brightness, but recovered as she began spinning. _Damn, I missed where he said we were going_. The spinning increased. A wave of nausea came over her. But she still tried to get mobility. _Wait, where was the roar_?

The thought was lost as they landed. She was flat in her back. She had hit the ground hard, and it sent shockwaves of pains all over her body. She laid there on her back. It had been a pretty hard impact. There was a heaviness in her head that would not allow her to move it. Her whole body was in pain. But she felt it, inside of her, Harry's spell still had a little energy left.

_CRACK_

An unexpected jolt of something hitting the ground next to her and exploding got the feeling back into her body. She tried once more to break free from his spells, and did break free. She turned to her side to shield her face from the flying material. There had been an explosion. Things where flying in every which direction. Suddenly someone dropped down beside her shaking.

"Hey!" That person yelled, though it was not directed to her. Cho realized who it was immediately.

She kicked Anderson as hard as she could, and with that she punched and tried hard to do everything she could to hurt him. He yelled and jumped to get away from her. The flying debris slowed to a stop and Cho got to her knees slowly. And as she surveyed her surroundings, she gasped.

**Yes I know, what a cliffhanger! But I have homework to do, papers to write, trigonometry to do, so give me a break. But I will send out another, the last, chapter, before next Friday. Next week is Spring Break, and since I have already been to my fair share of parties, I will stay home. And Write! Oh and I will submit chapters to other stories as well. REVIEW!**


End file.
